Dear Diary, I Love Them On Their Knees
by MinaLovesMusic
Summary: Side Story to 'Dear Diary, I Love Them Begging' by: Boys Make Me Cry! Roxy and Haya were best friends and did everything together. Include take the boys on in a prank war with the other girls... JohnnyOC, Some KaiOC HIATUS
1. Longview

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade! I only own Roxy, Haya Granger is owned by my fellow sister of evil: Boys Make Me Cry! Nor do I own Green Day or any of their songs. I only wish I did. (Billie Joe Armstrong is so F------ HOT!)

**Summary:** Haya gets ticked off and calls in some backup firepower from California… JohnnyOC, some KaiOC

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: _Longview (By: Green Day)_**

_(Click!)... BEEP!... BEEP!... BEEP!... BEE-(Crack!)(Whack!)(Thud!)_

_Sit around and watch the tube, but nothing's on_

_Change the channels for an hour or two_

A tan hand slowly crept back underneath the covers and a girls' groan could be heard from the face that had taken refuge, deep underneath the fiery orange pillowcase.

_'There goes another alarm clock...'_ thought the owner of the hand. _'Oh, well.'_

I'm guessing she doesn't care about the alarm clock?

"Excuse me, miss Taslow." a male voice with a crisp british accent said from the door across the room. The girl just barely lifted her head to peer at the butler with one of her mandarin orange colored orbs.

"What is it, Chauncey?" she asked in a slightly tired and breathy voice, her eyes still clouded with sleep.

"I advise that you get out of bed, seeing as it is nearly ten forty-five." he said looking at his 'young mistress'. She yawned loudly as she sat up, the single sheet falling off of her and onto the floor, only a small part still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, Chauncey." she said as she started to get up. "I'll come down in about half an hour to eat breakfast. Even if it is a bit late for that." she stated as she slid off of the bed.

"Of course, miss Taslow." he said as he turned around and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

_Twiddle my thumbs for just a bit_

_I'm sick of all the same old shit_

The girl stood up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. Picking some clothes out from her closet she threw them onto the bed and stood there for a second, off in her own little world.

Roxanne Taslow snapped out of her 'la-la state' as her best friend, Haya Granger, called it and got dressed before walking into her bathroom to brush her, slightly past shoulder-blade length... colorful hair.

Okay, who am I kidding! Her hair is weird! Yet ridiculously awesome, all at the same time.

Her hair used to be black. Key words, USED to be. What wonders a professional dye job would do. Now, hair is still black. Except, she dyed her bangs a golden, sunny color. But the rest... her black hair in the back now contained numerous red and orange streaks. All of he colors contrasting only slightly to her tanned skin, acheived from her hours of surfing, wind surfing, and snowboarding on numerous vacations to the mountains. She's a REAL outdoors person. Or prankster. Whichever sounds better.

_In a house with unlocked doors_

_And i'm f------ lazy_

------------------------------

The girl sauntered into kitchen where a plate of buttermilk pancakes was sitting on the kitchen counter with butter and a knife next to it. She sighed and sat down at the counter and slowly started to eat the pancakes.

_Bite my lip and close my eyes_

_take me away to paradise_

_I'm so damn bored I'm going blind_

_And I smell like shit_

"Miss Taslow." Chauncey said from the kitchen doorway. She lifted her head and looked at him with an 'I'm listening' look. "You're mother requested that I tell you she left on a business trip earlier this morning." he said bowing slightly to her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Mind telling me what time, Chauncey?" she asked, sounding incredibly bored.

"Around six A.M., Miss." he replied. "Though she asked me not to wake you until it became exceptionally late in the morning."

_'Figures...'_ Roxy thought. She sighed and looked at her butler. "Very well, Chauncey. Actually, I have some of my own stuff to take care of today. How do you feel about taking the rest of the day off?" she asked him. He flinched and she could see that the aging butler was fighting back a small smile .

"I... cannot leave you here on your own, Miss Taslow." he said slowly. She chuckled and looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm seventeen, Chauncey." she stated. "I can take care of myself. Besides, you deserve some time to yourself." He bowed again, trembling slightly.

_Peel me off this velcro seat_

_And get me moving_

I'm guessing he didn't get the day off very often.

"Thank you, Miss Taslow." he said, backing out of the room. She sighed and started to mull over what she would do for the day. Yeah, she lied to her butler. But, seeing his earlier reaction, he probably didn't care if she lied or not.

_'What to do, what to do...'_ she thought lazily. _'Haya's visiting Tyson in Japan. That sucks for me, seeing as how Haya is the only FUN Person I know. I went surfing until I was a prune yesterday.'_ she looked outside the window in her kitchen to see a perfectly sunny and warm day. _'Skateboarding? Nah, I did that until my legs ached two days ago. Too calm outside to go windsurfing... MAN! I never noticed how boring things would be without Haya around!'_ she mentally shouted.

**_'Why not check your E-Mail?'_** a voice in her head asked her.

_'Ignis? How the heck is that supposed to keep me preoccupied all day long?'_ she asked her bit-beast.

**_'You'll see.'_** she told her mistress. She sighed and stood up to go to her room so she could check her E-Mail, as her bit-beast advised.

_I'm feeling like a dog in heat_

_Barred indoors from the summer street_

_I locked the door to my own cell_

_And I lost the key_

------------------------------

Roxy sat down in front of her computer and started to log in.

_Bite my lip and close my eyes _

_Take me away to paradise_

_I'm so damn bored I'm going blind_

_And I smell like shit_

_'What's this about, Iggy?'_ she asked her bit beast.

**_'Don't call me that. And Sorano alerted me that Haya has sent you an E-Mail.'_** the female bit-beast replied to the seventeen-year old's question. Roxy sighed and looked at her E-Mail inbox.

_'There's nothing her, Igs-'_

**_'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT? And it will show up in your inbox-'_** she was cut off by a _(ding!)_ and the female computer voice going:

_**You've got mail!** _

Roxy looked at her screen and there was a E-Mail from:

_Haya- 'Bow down to my ridiculously evil of all evils and evilness!'_

_I got no motivation_

_Where is my motivation?_

_No time for motivation_

_Smoking my inspiration_

Roxy stared hard at the screen before she slooooooowly moved the mouse towards the small envelope shaped picture...

And clicked on it.

_'Please be good news, please be good news, please be good news...'. _She mentally chanted this mantra while the screen loaded. When her E-Mail was finally on the screen she immediately read it and smiled.

_'Same old Haya...'_ she thought while shaking her head and chuckling.

_Sit around and watch the phone, but no one's calling_

_Call me pathetic, call me what you will_

The E-Mail read as follows:

**_Hey Roxy! _**

**_How have you been doing since I left for Japan? Okay, I hope? I'm going to take a guess and you are bored out of your wits without me? Oh, well, who wouldn't be? I am one of the most adorable and lovable people in all of California! _**

**_Japan is the same as always. Boring. But not this time! I met a nice girl named Hilary who can torture Tyson in my absence! Don't worry, no one can replace my bestest buddy! And Tyson is the same pig as always! OOH, OOH! Remember the way you said 'goodbye' last time he saw you? I look back on that and LAUGH! I would bet a months paycheck that he would still think of that wedgie and wince! ...If I had a paying job. _**

**_It also turns out that every summer for the past few years that a bunch of beyblade teams from all over the world come to stay with Tyson every summer and every year they play a prank on all of the girls! So this year, I promised Hilary to help them get revenge on the boys for all of the past pranks! And I made a deal with Tyson that says if I loose, then I can never come back and torture Tyson ever again! And he doesn't have to come visit! You won't ever get a chance to give him a huge wedgie ever again! The 'war' has already started between the boys and girls and we've already gotten hit by a prank that counts as one! All of the earlier pranks made by girls were done before we made the agreement! So I have a favor to ask... hey, you ARE my best friend! I want you to come to Japan and help us turn the tides in our favor! And since your the one with the gear hookups here are the colors for all of the girls. And I left mine at your place! You know what I'm talking about! I can introduce you to all of the girls and tell you who's who when you get here! That is... if you come. But you HAVE to come! Anyways, here are the colors of our 'little toys'._**

**_Me(!): Blue_**

**_YOU: Red_**

**_Hilary: White_**

**_Mariam: Black_**

**_Emily: Green_**

**_Mariah: Pink_**

**_E-Mail me back to tell me if you will come or not! But seriously, you have, what, FIVE family jets? Your parents own a COMPANY for Pete's sake! You could fly here in no time! But E-Mail me back!_**

**_Infinite X's and mounds of love,_**

**_Haya_**

**_P.S.- What would you rather do? Be here in Japan with me and some new friends, AND torturing Tyson(Two upsides! )? Or stuck in California, bored out of your wits until I come back? It IS your choice, Rox._**

Roxy read the E-Mail again and brought up the page where she would type her response to her best friend.

_My mother says to get a job_

_But she dont like the one she's got_

_When masturbation's lost its fun_

_You're f------ breathing_

**_To: Haya- 'Bow down to my ridiclously evil of all evils and evilness!'_**

**_From: Roxy- 'Look at the pretty fire and brimstone!' XD_**

**_Topic: Favor?_**

**_Yo Haya!_**

**_How goes it, buddy? And you're right. I am bored out of my wits without you around. But, seriously? 'Adorable and lovable people in California?' WTF? Girl, you're closer to the man eating bear than a bunny or ferret! Don't hurt me..._**

_**But the answer to your question... HELL YES! I could be there by tomorrow or the day after! ... At earliest. Hey, I need to pack! And I gave Chauncey the day off. I will be in Japan as soon as possible! I would call this inconvenient if it werent for the the fact I'm so damn BORED without you around! And I have absolutlely NOTHING to do! I will be in Japan as soon as possible! **_

**_Your fellow sister of evil,_**

**_Roxy_**

Roxy leapt from the seat after clicking 'send' and ran over to her closet.

_Bite my lip and close my eyes_

_Take me away to paradise_

_I'm so damn bored_

_I'm going blind_

_And loneliness has to suffice_

**_'I guess were going to Japan? Eh, Roxy?'_** Ignis asked her mistress.

_'What was you're fist clue, Ignis? You know what I typed in that message.'_ she replied.

**_'Well, you'd better start packing. And since its a prank war, dont forget the 'special suitcase'.'_** Ignis told her. By the end of the day roxy had finished packing and told Chauncey, who just got back from his day off, about her 'trip'.

"Miss Taslow, don't you find this the least bit... inconvenient?" the butler asked her, on the verge of hysterics.

"Not at all, Chauncey!" Roxy replied with a smile. "Sudden, yes! but inconvenient... not really." Chauncey sighed, knowing how stubborn Roxy was.

And, since she inherited her families company on her eighteenth birthday, she would be the one signing his paychecks.

_Bite my lip and close my eyes_

_I was slipping away to paradise_

_Some say, "Quit or I'll go blind."_

_But its just a myth._

------------------------------

Roxy snuggled into her covers and smiled. Before she fell asleep, she thought the typical Roxy thoughts.

_'I cant wait to torture Tyson...' _

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Mina:** YAY! It is finally completed! REVIEW! I accept constructive criticism but NO FLAMES! ...Please?


	2. She's a Rebel

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! I only wish I did. The same goes for Green Day and their music. Nor do I own Haya Granger. She belongs to BMMC. Sadly, the only things here that I own are a few of the pranks, and Roxanne Taslow.

**Summary:** Haya gets ticked off and calls in some backup firepower from California… JohnnyOC, some KaiOC Rated for slight course language.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two:** **_She's A Rebel (By: Green Day)_**

Roxy sat in one of the really cushy seats on her family's private jet with her hands laced together looking out of the window with a smile on her face and her mandarin orange orbs glittering with what could only be described as...

Unspeakable _**EEEEEEEEEVVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL**_...

I like this girl!

Ahem... moving on...

"Miss Taslow?" asked a soft female voice. Roxy lifted her head to look at a woman that could only be taken as the flight attendant.

"I take it were almost to the airport?" she asked. The young woman only nodded. "Then prepare my motorcycle. I'll be off once we have fully landed." The woman nodded again at her request.

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

The plane had landed and the back opened to reveal a black motorcycle with red, orange, and yellow flames on it, the helmet having the same pattern. Strapped to the back of the motorcycle was a medium sized metallic type breifcase. The rider revved up the cycle and drove down the plank, tearing down to a gate that two men were holding open. The rider sped out of the airport and into the streets of Beycity, towards the address her best friend had given her.

_'I am going to enjoy this, SO MUCH.'_ she thought as she drove towards the residence of the girl Haya told her about called 'Hilary Tatibana'. _'I wonder how many of the boys will be there...'_

_------------------------------_

**Twenty (MORE) Minutes Later-Haya's P.O.V.**

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing like on the brink_

_Of destruction_

I stand on the sidewalk outside of Hilary's house and I'm so excited that I'm practically vibrating where I stand. The girls are all standing a bit behind me looking ever so slightly scared.

"Um, Haya...?" Hilary asks slowly, as if she's afraid that I will immediately turn into a firebreathing monster if she breaks my train of thought while I'm this happy.

"Yes, Hilary?" I ask and whirl around to face her.

"Well... um... I... uh... MARIAM!" Mariam sighed and took a small step forward.

"We wanted to know why you're so happy?" she asked slowly.

"My absolute BEST friend from California is coming!" Haya said happily, grinning from ear to ear. I heard laughing behind me and turned around to see a few of the boys standing there with Kenny in front.

"That's a laugh!" Kevin shouted, pointing at me and the other girls.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Haya b-b-but... THEY MADE ME!" Kenny shouted, looking terrified.

"Don't worry, Chief. They wont hurt you." Tyson told him with a idiotic/cocky grin.

"What friends could you possibly have!" Joseph shouted pointing at me.

"More than you do, LITTLE brother!" Mariam shouted stepping forward and pointing at her younger sibling.

"U-uh, g-g-guys?" Kenny stuttered as he pulled a small camera out of his laptop. I guess it had a wireless hookup to the T.V. back at the dojo so the other guys could see what we were up to.

"Yes, Kenny?" I said evilly as I turned my head to look at him.

"What's that noise?" surely enough, a motorcycle suddenly appeared from around the corner and started driving in our direction. I smiled and pulled a nickel out of my pocket.

"Haya, what are you doing!" Hilary shouted at me. I smiled and took a breath.

"Heads, I move. Tails, I dont." I said with a smile. Everyone stared at me in shock as I flipped the coin into the air. "I'll let it hit the floor." I said with the same smile. As it fell towards the ground, the motorcycle rider didn't even try to slow down. The coin hit the ground and I smiled.

"Tails."

_From Chicago to Toronto_

_She's the one that they _

_Call old whatsername_

Suddenly, the driver hit their brakes and came to a sudden spot directly in front of me, making everyone's jaw fall and hit the ground. With everyone staring, I look at the place of the motor cycle, which had stopped about two inches away from of the coin.

"You look like you lost you're touch while I was away, Roxy." I stated as I lifted my arm and started to examine my fingernails. "Before I left, you could stop on a dime. Now you're off by two inches with a nickel." After that comment, I backed up and the rider stepped of of their motorcycle.

"Guys-" I started, turning to face the girls. But I stopped when I saw all of the girls and boys staring at the motorcycle rider. I sighed and looked at the rider. They got the message and reached up for their helmet. "This is Roxanne Taslow, my absolute number one buddy from California!" I said, a large smile breaking out across my face. They yanked off their helmet and I noticed that averyone was staring at Roxy, with their jaws on the ground.

"Yo."

**At Tyson's Dojo-The Boys P.O.V.**

_She's the symbol_

_Of resistence_

_And she's holding on my_

_heart like a hand grenade_

"Pause it!" Enrique and Michael shouted in unison. Immediately, Robert hit the pause button for the screen that Kenny had given them so they could see what the girls were doing. The screen paused on the face of the girl that Haya had introduced as Roxanne Taslow.

"Rewind it to where she was getting ready to take off her helmet." Michael said staring hard at the screen. Robert rolled his eyes and did so.

"Now play it in slow-motion!" Enrique said, shoving Michael aside. Pushing a few buttons, Robert snorted and played it again. When Roxy yanked of her helmet, her head came back a little and made her hair swing around her.

"Whoa..." Michael started. Enrique had the same thought, but voiced it in a different way.

"Hubba, hubba!" he shouted, staring at the screen with hearts in his eyes.

"That is very uncouth, Enrique." Robert started, glaring at his Italian teammate.

"Not to mention Haya called her in to torture us." Kai snapped, while hitting the blonde boy upside the head, and the same way he did with Tyson.

"She looks... familiar." Eddy said, scratching his chin and looking very confused.

"For once, I actually agree with Eddy..." Rick said, narrowing his eyes at the screen in concentration.

"Wait!" Micheal shouted, his eyes widening in shock and terror. All of the boys stared at the baseball player, as if he were some kind of lunatic. "Robert, pause it!" Michael said, staring in horror, praying that this girl wasn't who he thought she was. Robert sighed, shook his head, and paused what they were watching so they could see her hugging Hayaand completely ignoring the boys.

_Is she dreaming_

_What i'm thinking?_

_Is she the mother of all bombs?_

_Gonna detonate!_

"Strange, that girl has orange eyes." Oliver stated, looking at the girl. Immediately, all of the All-Starz went pale.

"It's her." Rick said, looking scared out of his wits. (If he has any!)

"You know her?" Tala asked, looking at the All-Starz and pointing at the girl on the paused screen.

"Unfortunately..." Eddy said, lowering his head.

"We are so **DOOMED**." Michael said, looking about ready to cry.

"Lets just hope that none of those guys does anything too stupid." Rick said.

"Who is this girl?" Bryan asked, glaring at them. Immediately all three boys looked at each other before lifting their heads and answering the russian boy in unison.

"**_Demonic spawn_**"

**With the Girls and Other Boys...**

_Is she trouble_

_Like i'm trouble _

_Make it a double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that_

"Evil Sister!"Haya shouted with a smile on her face as soon as she turned around to face her best friend and threw her arms up in the air in preparation for a hug.

"Evil Sister!" Roxy shouted directly after Haya with the same smile as she also threw her arms up, and let go of the helmet. They both laughed and hugged each other while the helmet flew threw the air...

And connected with the side of Tyson's head.

Tyson let out a cry and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, clutching his head and wimpering like an injured puppy. Both of the girls stopped laughing and looked at Tyson on the ground. Both girls let go of each other and stepped away at the same time without looking away from the injured boy. Haya cupped her hand over her mouth and leaned over to whisper something in Roxy's ear, and Roxy leaned over without looking away from Tyson.

"Nice aim." Haya commented/whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" she responded at the same time. She walked over to Tyson and leant over so she could pick up her helmet. The second she looked at her helmet she let out a cry of surprise, making all of the boys jump back.

"Jerk!" she snapped at Tyson's crumpled figure. "Your thick skull chipped the paint on my helmet!"everyone around her, excluding Haya, sweatdropped at her lack of concern for the navy haired boy. She huffed and walked over to Haya, while Tyson struggled to stand. When he was standing and Roxy was about seven feet away, Dunga leant over and muttered something to Tyson.

"Why are you so freaked out? She's just a girl." Immediately Roxy froze and barely looked over her shoulder in a very freaky way. She turned around very slowly with her head down so her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"It was nice knowing you, Dunga." Tyson stated as her watched in pure fear as Roxy slowly walked towards him. When she was standing in front of him, the boys watched in confusion as she whipped a smallel;ectronic deviceout of a holster on her belt. Flipping it open, she suddenly hit a few buttons.

"Since I will be in Japan for a while, I can delete my California schedule..." she started.

"What is she talking about?" Dunga quietly asked Tyson, who was now fully standing beside him. The two shorter boys just stared at her and Kenny started trembling as she pushed buttons on the little electronic device like mad.

**With the Other Boys...**

_She sings the revolution_

_The dawning of out lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind_

"NO! NO! NO, YOU DUMBASS!" Rick shouted at the screen. As soon as Dunga had made the girl comment about Roxy, he had been screaming incoherant words at Dunga and Tyson who had no idea what she was doing. He also was completely disregarding the midget boys who were also there, but had been doing nothing. And none of the five boys that were there had any idea what was going on.

"They are so-" Michael started, but was cut off by Eddy.

"Screwed?" Eddy finished. Michael nodded grimly, while everyone else in the room watched in a very confused way.

**With the Girls (and the Other Boys)...**

_She sings this revolution_

_The dawning of out lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind_

"Dunga, right?" Roxy suddenly asked. Dunga snorted.

"I'll take that as 'hairy neanderthal' for 'yes'?" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I like this girl!" Mariam declared from across the street, grinning widely.

"Hey!"

"Keep up that attitude..." she started. "And we will get to know each other VERY well while i'm visiting."

"How so?" he said, grinning.

He is SO dead...

"Atomic wedgie, wet willie, purple nurple, ultimate swirlie or... a singing lesson?" she asked looking at him. He just looked like an idiot.

"...Huh?"

**With the Larger Group of Boys...**

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth _

_And she's dangerous_

"DON'T TAKE THE SINGING LESSON, YOU FAT IDIOT!" Rick shouted. About five minutes ago, everyone in the room had backed away from the boy who was screaming at the screen as if her were watching football.

"That's my teammate..." Ozuma said slowly, glaring at the American boy.

"So? He is an idiot..." Michael said, watching the screen.

**With Roxy and the Girls and the (Doomed) Idiots...**

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

When Dunga didn't give an (educated) answer, Roxy justpicked something herself. She suddenly looked at Tyson and saw the look of terror on his face.

"Tyson!" Tyson flinched and suddenly cowered behind Dunga. "I haven't seen you in a while! You DO know what that means, dont you?" she asked slyly.

"The Roxy welcome...?" he whimpered. Not said, not whispered, WHIMPERED.

"You get a five second head start." she stated with a large grin. Tyson didn't hesitate to let out a girlish shriek before whirling arund and running away from her. "I love it when they run..."she muttered.

**FFW Ten Minutes-**

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

Roxy smirked and looked at the hat in her hand.

"Here's your hat back." she stated,dropping his hat back on his head in a slightly akward angle. She had spent the first five minutes chasing Tyson. When she caught him she had shouted 'lets see if you're still a tidy-whitey wearin' wuss!' and yanked on his underwear so hard his scream went higher on the musical scale than most opera singers. After yanking a few times, she had pulled it over his head and dropped his hat back on his head.

Man, I wish I had a camera for that...

After 'saying hello' to Tyson, Roxy walked back over to Haya, who was laughing her brains out.

"I missed seeing that!" Haya declared, still laughing. Roxy chuckled and smiled at her friend.

"Time to see those girls you told me about?" Roxy asked, grabbing her motorcycle.

"Oh, yeah!" Haya stated after she had calmed down. They both walked over to the girls and Haya grinned. "Girls, this is Roxy! The backup I told you about!"

"Hi!" Roxy said cheerfully, waving her hand in the air as a greeting to the very confused looking girls. She stopped and scanned her eyes over all of the girls but her eyes stopped on Mariah and sped back to Emily at lightening speed. "Emily?" she shouted, staring at the orange haired girl in shock.

"Roxy?" Emily shouted, just as shocked. "Omigod, the boys will be scared out of their wits when they see its you!"

"One, they already know I'm here. And two, they're not smart enough to have wits..." she said, rocking back on her heels and turning her head slightly with a smirk.

**With the OTHER 'Pink Fuzzy Bunnies'...**

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

**"HEY!"** the male members of the American team shouted in unison. All of the other boys in the room were slightly scared by how mad they seemed, but one certain scottish member of the european team was busy with other thoughts...

_'She's kind of hot...'_ Johnny thought while staring at the screen while Robert tried to calm down the American boys that were currently about to step onto the war path because of the one insult from the Californian girl.

**With Roxy and the Other Girls...**

"Come on! I want to get to know all of you!" Roxy declared wtih a grin while Dunga, Kenny, Joseph and Kevin all looked weirded out. Tyson was still collapsed on the ground crying out in pain every now and then from the wedgie.

"You come too, Kenny!" Haya called over her shoulder.

"Sorry, guys!" Kenny called over his shoulder while chasing after the girls. "But i'm afraid of this girl..."

"Smart kid..." Roxy muttered, just loud enough for all of the girls to hear her. "And Dunghead!" she shouted at Dunga, making him start to fume. "I'll see you laterfor your... _**singing**_ lesson!"

"I like you!" Mariam declared, pointing at her with a grin. Dunga growled in anger but reached down and grabbed Tyson before throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatos.

Although, a sack of potatos might be lighter...

"What are you planning, Roxy...?" Emily asked, looking at her friend.

"You'll see. Very soon, might I add..."

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous_

* * *

**Mina**: Alas, it is finally completed! REVIEW! and now to respond to the kind reviewers who made comments... 

_Crimson Eyes_: GREEN DAY ROCKS MY SOCKS! ... Ahem... Sorry, but that happens on impulse now...

_iNsOmNiAc BiLlIe JoE lOvEr_: BILLIE JOE IS SO ------- HOT! And, yes... I am obsessed with Green Day...BUT I AM NOT ASHAMED! I LOVE YOU BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!

_crazyazngrl_: I know! Evil is one of the best ways to be! XD


	3. Grow Up

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! I only wish I did. The same goes for Simple Plan and any of their songs. I only wish that I owned Pierre Bouvier and his incredible hotness... Nor do I own Haya Granger. She belongs to BMMC. Sadly, the only things here that I own are a few of the pranks, and Roxanne Taslow.

**Summary:** Haya gets ticked off and calls in some backup firepower from California… JohnnyOC, some KaiOC Rated for slight course language.

**Warning:** Dunga bashing… Yay! - (I don't like Dunga.)

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three:** **Grow Up (By: Simple Plan)**

Roxy sighed and sat down with a joyful smile on her face.

"Okay, evil harbinger of doom who is also my best friend!" she said, referring to Haya. "Care to introduce me to my new, fellow sisters of evil?" Haya smiled at her friend.

"Sure, Rox!" she said happily. "This is Emily, but you probably already know her…" Haya started, but she paused and looked at Roxy out of the corner of her eye. "And you will tell me how LATER." She finished, putting an edge on the final word. Roxy laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head and Haya continued to introduce the rest of the boy tormentors. "This is Hilary, the girl I told you about. And then Mariah and this is Mariam!" Haya finished.

"Nice to meet you!" Mariah said with a polite smile.

"Any tormentor of Tyson is a friend of mine!" Hilary said, joyfully. "And that wedgie you gave Tyson was GREAT!" She exclaimed.

"Aaaww shucks!" Roxy said, rubbing the back of her head. "It's all in the wrist…"

"It's nice to meet you," Mariam started, with a large smile. "But do you mind my asking, what's with the whole 'singing lesson' thing with Dunga? He couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle!"

"You thought I meant voice lessons?" Roxy asked, looking at her with a confused look on her face. "No way! I can tell by looking at someone if they have a singing voice or any chance of ever developing one and his chances are zero to none!"

"Then what's with the whole 'singing lesson' thing?" Hilary asked. As if on cue, Emily, Roxy, and Haya all looked at each other and smirked before saying in unison:

"SOLAPLEXIS, INSTEP, NOSE AND GROIN."

And to this, the other three girls had the same reaction.

"Excuse me?"

"I can explain later! Right now, I want to see what the boys are doing!" Haya stated and pulled out her own laptop so she could see the goings on at the Granger family dojo with the help of her hidden cameras…

**What They Saw When They Watched…**

"How could she give you the singing lesson?" Rick shouted angrily throwing his arms up in the air and pacing back and forth across the room.

"What's the whole thing with the 'singing lesson' anyway? She should be able to tell that Dunga couldn't sing to save his life!" Joseph said, looking at Dunga and trying to picture the large mass of meat… singing.

He failed.

"Well, we know how Tyson is familiar with this girl." Kai stated, but he suddenly looked at the All-Starz. "But how do you guys know her?" The three boys sighed and Michael answered the question.

"Her family owns the company that is the main sponsor of the PPB research facility." He said. "And what is worse-"

"She gets along with Eddy as well as she does with Emily!" Rick snapped, sending a glare at his basketball playing teammate. All of the boys immediately whirled around to stare at Eddy in shock. Eddy just blinked and shrugged.

"She's good at basketball." He stated simply.

"You call her 'sister from another mister'!" Michael shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his 'best friend'.

"And she even calls you…" Rick paused and shuddered. "She calls you 'brother from another mother'!" All of the boys looked at Eddy in confusion. Noticing the angry stares he raised his eyebrows and put on the 'I am insulted' look.

"What! I think that she is pretty cool! Besides, I would rather have that girl as an ally instead of an enemy like you guys!" he said, looking at Rick and Michael. "The reason she likes to torment you guys is because you act as if she's inferior or something!"

"SHE IS!" the other two members of the American team shouted in unison.

**With the Girls (And Kenny)…**

"I'm gonna get those two so bad it will make karma look lazy…" Roxy growled while glaring hard at the two boys on the screen. She suddenly realized that Haya was looking at her angrily and shrank back in fear.

"You're friends with a BOY and you didn't tell me!" she snapped.

"I never thought that you would have to meet the guy!" she replied, her voice wavering in fear. "Besides, you're friends with a boy!" She said, and pointed a finger at Kenny. Kenny saw this and suddenly paled.

"Don't drag me into this!"

"You asked for it, Kenny! This is what you get for siding with the more evolved half of humanity!" Dizzi put in joyfully. Roxy looked over Kenny's shoulder to see the screen that was actually Dizzi.

"I didn't take a side!" Kenny shouted at his smart mouthing bit-beast.

"I like your bit-beast! She's smart." Roxy put in.

"At least someone appreciates my genius!"

"Back on topic here you two!" Haya snapped.

"Three." Dizzi corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Haya, compared to most boys, Eddy is actually pretty nice! But just because were buddies, we won't treat each other any different when it comes to the pranks! Deal?" Roxy stated/asked. Haya huffed, but nodded.

"Fine…"

"Great!" Roxy chirped. She whipped out the laptop and smiled. "Then let's get back to watching the boys so we can find and exploit their weak points!"

"Now I remember why you're my best friend!" Suddenly a look of realization crossed Roxy's face.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Roxy suddenly pulled out the metallic looking suitcase that had been strapped to her motorcycle. She reached in and pulled out an electronic thingy (intelligent sounding, I know) like hers, only blue, and passed it to Haya. "In your E-Mail, you told me you left this at my place?" Haya's eyes lit up as she took the handheld… thing.

"My-"

"Ohmigod, is that a TECHMATE?" Hilary gasped in shock.

"No way, those things are so expensive! How did you get it?" Mariah asked Haya. All of the girls (and Kenny) stared at Haya expectedly.

"Roxy gave it to me…"

"WHAT!" All of the girls shouted in unison.

"Haya had me bring one for each of you!" Roxy declared, holding out her suitcase so the girls could see the other TechMates. But then Hilary noticed something.

"What's that stuff on the upper half of the suitcase?" she asked, eyeing the array of bottles, the paintball gun, and the small, color-coded bomb like things. Roxy grinned evilly and chuckled creepily.

"I call this my suitcase of EVIL for a reason…"

"Whatever! Now, do you mind telling me how you know Emily?" Haya asked, putting on her demanding glare from earlier. Emily, who had been fiddling with her TechMate, looked at Haya, then at Roxy, then back at Haya, before finally taking a breath and looking at Roxy once more.

"I'll tell it." Roxy stated. "You remember two years ago when my parents went on that business trip and forced me to come with?" Haya nodded. "Well, we went to New York to check out the PPB research facility… to see if it was _WORTH_ our money…"

_**FLASHBACK—TWO YEARS AGO **_

_Fifteen year old Roxy lifted her hand and covered her mouth to stifle her heavy yawn. This was before she had dyed her hair, so she had plain black hair that was a bit past her shoulders and she just held it back with a yellow headband. A few feet in front of her was her parents, and leading them through the building as their tour guide, was the director, Judy Tate._

"_Here we have the main lab, where we study to find the best overall spin and we also work on physicals to find-"_

"_Hey, Judy!" Immediately, Judy looked very angry._

"_Michael! I am in the middle of something!"_

"_Sorry, Judy…" said a boy with messy, strawberry blonde hair as he walked over. Roxy lifted her gaze and noticed that he looked about her age. Maybe a year or two older. "But the rest of the team is bored! Especially me! And we have nothing to do! You are our trainer, so they sent me to find you to ask for something to work on!"_

"_Maybe I can help you there…" The three adults and Michael turned around to see Roxy stepping forward. _

"_No, Roxy." Her father snapped at her. "We brought you on this trip so you can learn-"_

"_I'm not learning anything!" she snapped, never looking away from Michael. "Except that this is a waste of my time!" She looked at Michael a minute before smirking. "Michael Parker, team captain of the All-Starz, the professional U.S. Beyblade team… am I right?" She said, looking at him. Michael smirked just as Judy cut in from behind._

"_Actually, yes! You are exactly right…"_

"_I'd be an idiot not to recognize him." She stated. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. Reaching to her arm, Michael noticed that she had a Beyblade pouch strapped to her arm, right beneath a barcode tattoo with her name beneath it. She pulled out a Beyblade with a black base, an orange attack ring and a red bit chip. "Beybattle? I always wanted to find out if kicking a professionals butt was any different from kicking an amateurs'." Immediately, Michael was angry._

"_You know, that sounds like a good idea!" Judy said from behind them. "Michael, you take her to the training room."_

_In The Training Room…_

"_Hey, guys! I found something for us to do!" Michael said as he walked into the training room._

"_Judy, gave us something to work on?" Eddy asked as he took a shot at the basketball hoop and made it._

"_You guys get to watch me kick this amateurs' butt." He stated, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder._

"_I think you're getting it mixed up, because it's the other way around, Parker." She said._

"_Who are you?" Emily asked, walking over to her._

"_Roxanne Taslow, and the one who is going to send Parker over there to his maker."_

"_As if!" he snapped at her._

"_Geez, Michael! Even I can't get you to snap that easily!" Rick said snidely._

"_I'm raising the beydish!" Judy said over the speakers. Once the dish was raised, Michael walked to one side and Roxy to the other._

"_You're going down!" Michael declared, taking his bladers' stance. Roxy said nothing._

_**END FLASHBACK **_

Roxy crossed her arms and grinned triumphantly.

"She beat him so fast; I didn't have time to record any data." Emily put in.

"I spent the rest of the day talking to Emily, Playing basketball with Eddy, beating Rick at everything he threw at me, and brushing off Parker's death glares as if they weren't there!" she declared, still grinning triumphantly. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they suddenly heard a weird beeping sound. "It's mine." She said, pulling out her TechMate. She looked at it and grinned evilly. "Time for Dungheads' singing lesson."

"What do these things have on them!" Mariam asked, looking at hers.

"Planner, wireless internet access-"Haya started, but she was cut off by Hilary.

"MP3 player, cell phone-"

"Mine practically has my LIFE." Roxy declared. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "It has my schedule, my E-Mail inbox; my instant messenger… this thing even contains my journal!"

"These things have journals!" Mariah exclaimed.

"They're pretty much like… smaller, colorful versions of myself!" Dizzi put in.

"Except those things aren't lippy…" Kenny put in.

"I'm not lippy!" Dizzi protested. "I don't have lips!"

"C'mon, lets just go!" Roxy stated.

**With The Boys/Pink Fuzzy Bunnies…**

"Why do I have this strong feeling of impending doom?" Ozuma asked himself as he looked at the kitchen doorway. Suddenly there was a knock making all of the other boys in the room look up from the blueprints on the table and to the kitchen doorway.

"I'll get it!" Grandpa called as he disappeared through the doorway towards the other door in the living room. All of the boys remained silent as they heard the door open. "Haya! I was getting worried! But the boys told me you girls would be staying at Hilary's! And… who is this little dudette?"

"Yo, Gramps!" immediately, all of the boys went pale (paler in some cases).

"Roxy! Why, little dudette! I haven't seen you in years! I didn't recognize you with that totally far out hairstyle!"

"Uh… thanks…"

"The boys are in the kitchen!"

"**_GRANDPA!_**" Tyson shouted in pure horror. A fiery colored blur suddenly sped into the room and Tyson found himself kissing linoleum. All of the boys winced and a few turned away at the male shrieks of pain and the sound of ripping underwear. Roxy stood up, dusting off her hands and smirked at the crumpled heap on the linoleum floor.

"I will never get tired of that." She stated as she walked past the boys and over to Dunga. She actually walked past him while grabbing onto his hair and dragged him through the door, despite his mad struggling. "Time for your singing lesson, dunghead."

"This oughtta be good." Joseph said, pulling out one of his many cameras and chasing after them.

"I pity him." Michael put in, also following.

"Poor guy…" Rick muttered.

"You have the camera, right Haya?" Mariam asked the girls' 'evil team leader'. Haya had both of her hands behind her back and both of her eyes closed. Haya opened one eye and grinned evilly before holding up one hand, which was holding one of Haya's many cameras.

**In The Backyard…**

Roxy yanked Dunga to his feet.

"Stand here." She then walked around him and stood in front of him about two to three feet. "S. I. N. G." she stated, holding a finger up in the air. "Stands for Solaplexis, Instep, Nose, and Groin." Joseph looked up from his camera in confusion and looked at Eddy, who was sitting beside him to watch the 'show'.

"What's she talking about?" he asked.

"You'll see" Eddy said grimly.

"I can't watch…" Michael said, grimacing and turning away.

"I can!" Kevin said, grinning like an idiot.

"SOLAPLEXIS!" Roxy punched her palm with her fist and rammed her elbow into the spot beneath his chest but above his stomach. Dunga gasped and crossed his arms over the spot that she had hit.

"INSTEP!" She lifted her foot and slammed her heel into his foot making him let out a barely noticeable grunt and start to swear.

"NOSE!" She pulled her fist and it flew forward and connected with Dungas' (fat) nose.

"AND _GROIN_!" She finished while she brought her knee back and swung it forward.

And she hit her target.

Did I mention she hit it with full force? Ouchies…

All of the boys looked at the crumpled heap on the floor that was Dunga and winced. Roxy crouched down so she was kneeling beside Dunga and leaned over.

"Am I just a girl now?" All Dunga did was whimper. Roxy paused a second before taking a deep breath. "I CANT HEAR YOU!" she shouted in his ear.

"No…" he whimpered. Roxy blew a strand of hair out of her face and smirked.

"Thought so…"

**At The Front Of The House…**

"DEMON!" Tyson shouted after Roxy as she headed towards the door. Roxy stopped and whirled around with a smirk on her face.

"Why thank you, Tyson!" she chirped happily. "I try…"

"It's not supposed to be a compliment!" Roxy shrugged and turned around and immediately stopped and looked down when she noticed that Ozuma was standing in front of her. (She's 5'7! Just as tall as Johnny!)

"Can I help you?"

"That… was… my… _teammate_." He seethed, glaring daggers at her.

"Don't hyperventilate." She stated, looking at him with a look of clear boredom. "Besides, he should feel special! Only one other person had to go through that! Right, _Ricky_?" All of the boys in the room turned and looked at Rick, who had been standing in the back. Rick just growled and glared at her.

"Now, if you excuse me! I have to go plan your impending doom-"She stopped when she heard laughter. Everyone turned around to face Joseph and Kevin who were rolling around, and suffocating themselves with laughter.

"You got beat up by a girl!" Joseph shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his large teammate and Kevin pointed at Rick.

"Do you want to go through the same thing?" Haya snapped at the two short boys. "Because Roxy WILL do it to you!"

"She's right you know…" Roxy put in.

"Oh, if you do, do it to Kevin first!" Mariah said happily, waving her arm in the air and pointing at Kevin.

"HEY!" Kevin shouted from his spot on the floor (he hadn't gotten up yet.).

"No way! She should torture Joseph first! He annoys me more than anyone…" Mariam put in.

"How about we talk about his when we are back at Hilary's house?" Emily snapped, interrupting the fight. Both girls looked at each other then at the boys who were looking at them as if they were loony. Both girls just shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Lets just go!" Haya snapped.

"You mean you just came here to watch Roxy hurt Dunga?" Max said, slightly disturbed. All of the girls looked at each other slowly then they slowly started to nod their heads.

"Yeah… pretty much…"

"But they get a bonus!" Roxy said happily. Everyone looked at her slightly confused.

"What?" Everyone looked at Roxy as if she had gone crazy. She walked past them and they watched as she walked towards Michael.

"Can I have a hug, Mikey?" she said innocently, and opened her arms.

"No way-"

"I SAID GIVE ME A HUG, YOU DUMB BOOB!" She shouted as she glared at him. Michael jumped and whimpered as he, grudgingly, hugged the slightly crazy girl. Roxy grinned evilly and let go of him. "I'm done here!" she said evilly as she turned around and began to walk away. But to everyone's surprise she suddenly paused and walked backwards until she was standing in front of… Johnny?

WTF?

Roxy looked him up and down before smirking. "Hi…" she said nodding at him, but Haya growled before Roxy could do anything and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her out the door.

"You can't control your hormones for _fifteen_ stinking minutes!" Haya snapped at her.

"NEVER!" Roxy declared, punching one fist in the air. The rest of the girls just looked at each other and shrugged before chasing after them. All of the boys stood there looking stupid and confused (why does this not surprise me?).

"…What was that about?" Oliver asked, looking just plain confused.

"I'm writing this down for future reference…" Kai muttered as he turned around and walked back into the house.

---------------------------------------------------

**Mina:** HAHA! At last! It is completed! Next chapter!

Roxy finally gets to pranking! First she creates a list of who to target for what! And why did Roxy make Michael hug her? After all, she hates the guy! Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! And BMMC! When you read this, make sure that you message me!


	4. Fat Lip

**Mina:** I am going to say this now… I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated who god-only-knows-how-long! So you people she thank not only Boys Make Me Cry, but also Big Green Eyes! BGE is the one who told me to get off of my lazy ass and update this thing! So give BGE a hand people! And also give BMMC a hand for updating! You guys rock! Now… ON WITH THE SHOW! And I worked a JohnnyRoxy moment into this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Haya or Beyblade. Haya belongs to BMMC and Beyblade belongs to… whoever owns it. I'm to lazy to go check. Nor do I own Sum 41. I have their CD tho'. I only own the pranks in this chapter, the buzzer prank in one of the chapters on BMMC's account, and Roxy. But someday, I will RULE THE WORLD! _(Starts to cackle maniacally while all of her friends stare at her like she's a loony)_

* * *

**NOTE:** It is very important that you read chapter nine of 'Dear Diary, I Love Them Begging' before you read this. Or you will be completely lost. And, I am not even going to TRY to update until I get AT LEAST five reviews for this chapter! And now... ONWARD!

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Fat Lip (By: Sum 41)_**

Roxy yanked her motorcycle boots off and carefully set them down on the deck while looking up and the dojo.

_Storming through the party like my name was El Ninio  
When I'm hangin' out drinking in the back of an El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party cause no body came._

"Roxy, why are you taking off your shoes?" Mariam whispered, trying not to make too much noise.

"They might make noise. It'll be quieter if we walk around in our socks," the girls looked at each other and nodded before taking off their shoes, except for Emily.

"I'll be out here rigging the wires, so I'll have to keep my shoes on," she told the others.

"I'll open the window for you so you can rig the speakers," Mariah told her. Emily nodded andRoxy took out a bag and handed it to Mariam.

"You take the bathrooms. Emily, you'll be rigging the speakers, windows, and doors. Hilary, you take the kitchen. And since the boys are all in two rooms, Mariah will take one and I'll take the other-Kai has a room to himself, which is why we had to make sure Haya could distract him..."

"And scare him shitless?" Mariam suggested, covering her mouth with her hand so she could snicker. Roxy smirked and nodded to confirm her suggestion.

"TechMates synchronized? earphones plugged in?" Roxy whispered. All of the girls pulled out small earphones with mouthpieces and plugged them into their TechMates. All of the girls nodded. "Let's go,"

_I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
Never going, never showing up when we had to.  
attention that we crave don't tell us to behave,  
I'm sick of always hearing act your age._

* * *

Hilary walked into the kitchen and looked around carefully, making sure that no one was around. She stepped into the kitchen and opened the bag that Roxy had given her before she came inside. She paused, her hand hovering over the bag. She suddenly strode over the pantry while pulling out a small prescription bottle marked 'sugar pills'. Pulling a box of incredibly sugary cereal marked 'Joseph and Kevin's! DO NOT TOUCH!' she smirked and dumped some of the sugar pills into it. Then she walked over to the refriderator and pulled out some milk marked 'Joseph and Kevin's cereal milk! DO NOT DRINK!' and dumped some more of the sugar pills into it. 

Grabbing the bag, she tossed the empty sugar pill bottle into it and grabbed many packages of choclate chip cookies and smirked as she noticed one of the ingredients.

_'Choclate laxatives...'_ she reopened the pantry and pulled out all of the cookies that were already there and replaced them with the cookies that Roxy had given her. Dumping the cookies that were NOT filled with choco-lax into the bag, she pulled out the last thing in the bag and looked at the large bottle in confusion. Pushing a button on her TechMate, she adjusted her mouthpiece as she heard beeping in her earpiece.

_"What is it, Hilary?"_

"Roxy? What's the powdered estrogen for?" she asked.

_"Go over to the fridge and open it,"_ she did so, holding the large bottle in one hand. _"Do you see a water bottle marked with Ricks' name?" _

"Yeah..."

_"Dump some of it in there. And maybe in anything else that seems funny..."_ Hilary giggled.

"You're a genius, Roxy,"

_"I know,"_

After dumping about 1/3 of the bottle into Ricks water bottle she spotted anotherdrink boxand smirked as she read the label. 'Blitzkrieg Boys O.J. Drink at your own risk!' she eyed the rest of the estrogen and the orange juice with an evil look.

Outside, Emily was already on the next window hooking up some strange wires to the metal frame.

_I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down._

* * *

Mariam stepped into the bathroom and smirked. Opening the pantry she pulled out a very tiny bottle of bleach. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo marked 'Tala' she grinned as she dropped some into the goopy liquid. Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, she reached into her bag and pulled out a roll of... toilet paper? 

She switched out the toilet paper on the roll and opened the pantry under the sink. She took all of the toilet paper there and shoved the rolls into her bag and replaced them with the toilet paper rolls Roxy gave her. She then walked back into the hallway and signalled to Hilary who was in the kitchen with her head just coming out of the refrigerator. Handing her some smallish speakers they proceeded to wire them throughout the house.

_Because you don't  
Know us at all we laugh when old people fall.  
But what would you expect with a conscience so small.  
Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised.  
Maiden and Priest were the gods that we praised_

* * *

Mariah poked her head into one of the rooms that some of the boys were in and carefully stepped around certain sleeping bags, being careful as to not wake any of the boys up. Walking around she gathered up all of the casual or regular clothes and chucked them out the window, where she could see Emily standing there looking awfully smug. 

"Done already?" she whispered, leaning outside. Emily nodded.

"I just have to wait until you get outside. I have wired all of the windows and the back door. Mariam and Hilary are coming out through the front door," she told her friend in a hushed voice. Emily paused and looked over Mariah's shoulder. "I'll go wire the front door while you finish here. Come get me when you get outside. And make sure you grab Haya and bring her out!" Mariah nodded.

"I'll send her to the front door. Wait for her there," Emily nodded and went to wait for the other girls out front.

_Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Cutting people down is just a minor offence then,  
It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.  
I'm sick of being told to wait my turn._

* * *

Kai was no longer afraid to admit it. 

He was scared shitless.

Haya, or 'the spawn of satan' and he had so graciously dubbed her, was still kissing him. And you know what he thought the worst part of it was?

He was enjoying it.

Haya wasn't any better. She slowly reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, knowing that would probably freak him out further.

It did.

_I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down._

She managed to slide her fingertips to the back of his neck upon remembering something that Roxy taught her once. She froze for a split second when Kai moaned.

_'That's not supposed to happen,'_ she thought. Upon reflex, her nails suddenly dug into a pressure point on the back of his neck. Stepping backwards and breaking the kiss, she smirked as Kai slid to the ground, slowly falling unconscious.

"Roxy taught me about the pressure point," she stated. When she was sure he was unconscious, she grabbed him and pushed him onto his bed. She looked out into the hallway just as Mariam, Hilary, and Emily finished wiring all of the speakers.

The four girls ran outside and Emily ran to go wire the window that Mariah was to climb out from. She came back about five minutes later with Mariah in tow.

"What about Roxy?" Hilary asked, a worried look on her face.

"She's just finishing up," Haya told her.

_Don't count on me, to let you know when.  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
Don't count on me, it's the point you're missing.  
Don't count on me, cause I'm not listening.  
_

* * *

Roxy seized another handful of clothes and chucked them out the window. She paused and looked around and smirked when she noticed that there were no more un-embarrassing things for the boys to wear. 

That is, until she noticed the duffel bag on the floor not too far away. Her eyes combed over the boys she would have to step over and she sighed. Making her way across the room carefully she stepped over some boys, and went around others. She paused at the last boy she would have to step over to get to the duffel bag. She realized it would be pointless to step over him, and it would be easier to just get down on her hands and knees and lift it off of the ground.

_Well I'm a no goodnick lower middle class brat,  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing.  
You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffing.  
Then if the egg don't stain you'll be ringing off the hook,  
You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.  
I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.  
The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion. _

Being very careful, she eased herself onto her hands andknees and leaned over the boy. Grabbing the duffel bag, shefroze when she heard theboy beneath her move.shelooked down to check and see if he was still asleep and her breath caught in her throught when she realized who it was.

Johnny McGregor. The incredibly hot and sexy scottish member of the Majestics. And the boy who she had nearly flirted with earlier that day. He shifted again and she felt like she had been turned into stone. She felt a drop of swear slide down the side of her face and slip down her neck and into her shirt. She sighed when he stopped moving.

She moved the duffel bag and opened it to see if there was anything that she should leave there because it would be incredibly embarrassing. She frowned when she saw a bunch of graphic T-shirts. The kind of shirts she would steal from her pastboyfriends because she likes them. She smirked and shouldered the bag, deciding to keep these shirts. She'd go through them later.

She froze when something tugged on her waist. She just barely moved and realized that when she had been going through the shirts in the bag, Johnny had moved his arm around her waist.

She couldn't move without waking him up.

Another drop of swear appeared on her brow and slid down her face and neck. She had to think of something! She gasped inaudibly when he pulled on her and just barely rested his head on her stomach. Her breathe caught. Her thigh was pressed against the ground and she could barely move without waking him up. She started to sweat a bit more while she began to swear in her head.

The funny thing about her, she could swear for almost five minutes straight without repeating herself. And now she could put that talent to use. She started to panic when he turned his face and nuzzled her stomach in his sleep. She swallowed a nervous lump in her throught. Looking around, she noticed a pile of extra pillows. Reaching over and grabbing one she paused when she held one in her hand.

Tugging gently oh Johnnys' arm she started to careful trade places with the pillow. But, she couldn't fight the tingling in her body in all of the parts that Johnnys' skin had come in contact with. Nor could she fight the thoughts of how toned his arms felt. Rushing over to the window, she looked over her shoulder and felt confused when she saw him groan in his sleep before shoving the pillow away.

_I don't want to waste my time  
become another casualty of society.  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down._

* * *

"Everything done?" Haya's eyes scanned over the girls, who all confirmed that their jobs were done. Roxy saluted the flag pole, which now had pink underwear with little japanese bunny heads all over them flying in the night wind. 

"I pledge allegiance to Tyson Grangers lucky boxers," she stated while choking back laughter, the same with all of the other girls. Roxy pulled out her TechMate and smirked. "Okay, the electric wires are hooked to all of the windows and doors?" Emily nodded. "And... the song will start playing at five A.M. and it is now... four thirty,"

"This is gonna' be good..." Hilary muttered, rubbing her hands together evilly. All of the girls suddenly ran off of dojo grounds... except Haya.

"Wait up, you guys! I can't run in these stupid high heels that you shoved me in!" she snapped at them. Roxy waited and turned back to the dojo while her friends ran back to Hilarys' house.

"Sweet dreams boys, 'cause you're gonna' wake up to your worst nightmare,"

_Waste my time with them  
Casualty of society.  
Waste my time again,  
Victim of your conformity  
And back down.  
_

* * *

Mina: IT IS UPDATED! And 'Majestic Evil'? Yes, I am indeed that evil. Excuse me while I cackle over my own work of genius. And make sure you read the note at the beginning, people! 


	5. XO

**Mina:** Remember people! You have to read the most recent chapter of 'Dear Diary, I Love Them Begging' to understand what's going on!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do this every time? I do not own Haya Granger or Beyblade. I only wish I could own Fall Out Boy, but I don't. I only own Roxy and the idea for this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five:_ XO (By: Fall Out Boy)_**

Roxy sat on the floor of Hilary's bedroom, tossing a stress ball up in the air and catching it while she could hear the girls laughing at Tala's expense.

"HAHAHA! I can't believe that the bleach would do _that_ to his hair!"

"That's what he gets for having hair in such a bright shade of red!"

"It's genetic you guys..."

"First off Kenny, we're girls. And second, who cares?" She smirked at what Haya had declared.

Her gaze suddenly turned to the duffel bag that she had snagged from Johnny. She had gone through the shirts in the bag and realized that the Scottish boy had some good taste. Of course, she had pulled out one shirt that she didn't really think suited her.

A bright pink shirt with 'Keep laughing! This is your girlfriends shirt!' across the front in black. She decided it would be funny to throw it in his face while wearing one of the other shirts. She had also pulled out a white shirt with a picture of Yoshi **(MM: don't own it.)**, the little green dragon from Mario Bros. It didn't suit her tastes.

Though she really likes the all black shirt with 'F-CK OFF!' on the front in white. She thought it suited her personality.

She suddenly felt an involuntarily shiver run through her at the thought of the red haired Scot. She came to the conclusion that she needed a shower. A really COLD shower. She smirked as her gaze landed on the aforementioned black shirt. She smirked and grabbed it, along with a clean pair of shorts.

"I'm gonna' take a shower!" she called.

"What about your underwear, Roxy?" she leaned back into the room upon hearing Haya's question.

"Huh?"

"You didn't grab any clean underwear..." Roxy sighed.

"My duffel with all of my clean underwear is in the hallway closet! I'll grab some when I get out of the shower! I feel strangely filthy..." Haya shifted nervously as Roxy left the room and headed to the bathroom down the hall. The other girls (and Kenny) sent her suspicious looks.

"Haya... what did you do?" Haya shifted nervously and muttered something as they could hear the shower starting.

"What?" Haya took a deep breathe.

"Well... after you guys caked my face in makeup and shoved me in the miniskirt and high heels I sorta'... well, since it was Roxy's idea... I was mad and-"

"Spit it out!" Mariam snapped at her. Haya swallowed.

"I took some of her clean underwear and shoved it in Mariah's prank bag!" she choked out, looking about ready to cry. The girls (and Kenny) froze when they heard the water go off. They waited about two minutes before...

_"AAAAAHHHHHH!"_ the girls cringed at Roxy's scream.

**FF 5 Minutes>>>>>**

"So, let me get this straight..." Roxy growled, her eyes narrowed. She was now standing in front of the Haya, who was sitting on the bed, emanating waves of fury. She had one hand on her hip, and her other hand was held up, her hand working a mile a minute on the stress ball from earlier. She was squeezing it as if the world were ending, her knuckles turning a yellowish white. She had a large pressure point on the back of her head. She was barefoot and dressed, though her hair was still pretty damp and hanging in her face.

Haya was upset. She looked about ready to cry as her best friend stood in front of her, looking ready to kill the next thing that did something wrong.

"You took most of my clean underwear... all of my clean bras... and all of my clean panties except for one pair..." Haya nodded as her friend seethed. Mariam, like the other girls, was sitting off to the side, to afraid to do anything. Kenny was curled in the corner, shivering in terror. None of them had ever seen Roxy mad before. That's when she noticed something.

"Hey, Roxy?" Roxy's head snapped up, and all of the people in the room froze, and Mariam knew it was too late to take it back. "Since when are your eyes green?" All of the girls (and Kenny) froze and looked at Roxy's face. Surely enough, instead of the mandarin orange they had gotten used to, her eyes were now a bright shade of green.

"..." Roxy looked out the window for a second before facing everyone in the room. "Guys thought the green eyes were a turn on. I've been wearing the orange colored contacts for years so that guys will leave me alone," the girls all paused.

"So... why orange?" Emily asked, incredibly confused. Roxy sighed.

"They thought it was creepy and weird. So they were too freaked out when I looked them in the eye to ask me out," all of the girls slowly nodded, not really understanding.

"But..." all eyes turned to Mariah. "You go to bed with orange eyes!" Roxy sighed again.

"I wear them so much that I sometimes forget to take them out. I go to sleep with them and just replace them in the morning. It's a real bitch, but I'm stupid that way," the girls remained silent.

"Um... Roxy? Are you still mad at me?" Roxy looked at Haya and sighed.

"A bit... but what's done is done," she paused. "And I can just vent on the boys when I go to fetch my underwear," the girls stared.

"You're actually going to go and get your stuff back? Why?" Roxy sighed.

"I am wearing a dirty bra, and I just showered. I don't like feeling filthy," was all she said as she walked over to her stuff and grabbed the empty duffel bag and the two shirts she had decided on giving back to Johnny, just to mess with him.

"You're going now? But Roxy, they'll kill you!" Hilary declared, jumping up and latching onto her american friends arm.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I don't like feeling dirty," she turned around and walked towards the door, pausing in the frame. "I'll be back in around half an hour," she told them. There was silence in the room after they heard the front door slam.

"That girl is brave..." Emily muttered.

* * *

Roxy stormed down the street, her duffel bag slung over one shoulder, her steps quick and sure against the pavement. She was currently about a block from the Granger dojo and she was pissed as hell. 

She had to go all the way to the Granger family dojo and get her panties and bras back. THAT was going to be embarrassing. But she could deal with it. She was Roxanne Josephine Taslow. She could do anything. She could beat the shit out of a guy twice her size. She could say no to the cutest boy in school. She could make a flawless fake i.d. and get away with using it. She could surf forfive hours straight on an empty stomach. Not smart, but she did it. She could a beat any guy at any sport he named.

And she knew that she could storm into a dojo with the air of a queen and claim that she needed to get her clean panties and bras that her best friend had dumped into a prank bag as revenge for making her do something that she did not want to tell them about.

Stopping in front of the dojo entrance, she let out a sigh and walked up to the front door. Her arm stretched out and she suddenly paused. She took another deep breathe.

**_'Mistress, perhaps you are overthinking this?'_**

_'Don't you dare turn on me, Ignis.'_

**_'I am just dropping a suggestion...'_**

Roxy sighed as her bit-beasts voice faded away.

_'Damn fox...'_ she thought as her fist suddenly swung down and pounded on the door three times. She casually folded her arms over her chest, slightly adjusting the strap on her duffel bag. The door swung open two minutes after she knocked and she smirked upon seeing a irritated looking Tala standing in the doorway. He glared at her. She smirked.

"Nice hair, Valcov," she stated with a smirk tugging at her lips. He glared harder.

"Come to rub salt on our wounds?" he hissed. She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm here to get something I left behind earlier today," she responded her eyes lingering on his now pink hair. "And that style seems more like something a boy version of Mariah would wear," Tala continued to glare. His hair was still up in its usual devil horn style, but due to the bleach that Mariam had put in his shampoo, his bright red hair had lightened to a lovely shade of pink. She chuckled again.

"Shut up, Taslow, and tell me what your doing here," he snapped. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened when she pushed, making him stumble to the side and stare at her in shock as she walked past him and into the dojo.

"I already told you, Valcov," she stated smugly. Walking past the large group of boys in the living room she disappeared into the hall, the boys all staring at her. They all looked up and glared at Tala, who looked surprised.

"She's strong!" he declared upon noticing the withering glares from his friends.

* * *

Roxy rooted through the pile of girls clothes, tossing anything that wasn't hers over her shoulder. Her eyes stopped on a pair of panties with a rosebud in the middle. Grabbing them, she checked the inside of the waistband and tossed it into her bag. Some of the boys were watching her root through the stuff and looking very disturbed when she dropped a bra or a pair of panties into her bag. Roxy herself was currently fighting a blush and doing a very good job of it. 

"Hey, Johnny?" Enrique whispered, nudging Johnny in the shoulder as he watched Roxy throw another bra into her duffel bag. Johnny paused and looked at the curiously. Black with 'F-CK OFF!' on the front in white. He suddenly felt angry and embarrassed when he realized that it was his shirt. He looked at Enrique out of the corner of his eye when he heard his Italian teammate snicker.

"What?" he hissed. Enrique looked at him and smirked.

"A hot girl is wearing one of your favorite shirts... do you realize how suggestive that is?" he queried. Johnny froze as a pink tinge rose in his cheeks.

"McGregor!" his eyes shot up and he glared at a smirking Roxy. She pulled out two folded T-shirts and tossed them into his lap. "Those are yours. I can't wear 'em," he glared at her.

"What about the others?" he asked. She smirked. Resting one hand on the armrest next to his arm, she leaned over so that her body was dangerously close to his. Her hair was slightly damp and fell into her face in a incredibly attractive way. That's when he noticed that her eyes were bright green. Johnny froze and his eyes widened in surprise as her hot breathe caressed his face. She leaned over a bit further so that her lips practically brushed his ear.

"They're mine now, McGregor," she whispered in his ear. Leaning back, she stepped around some of the astounded boys, making her way to the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder at their plans and smirked. "That'll never work," was all she said as she disappeared out the door.

Johnny groaned and leaned forward a small bit. Enrique noticed this and nudged him on the shoulder. "What's the matter, Johnny?" Johnny looked at him out of the corner of his eye and growled. Enrique's eyes widened in surprise. "Boner?"

"Boner," he muttered, most of the boys freezing to listen. Silence was in the room for about five minutes before Eddy suddenly piped up.

"I think she likes you!" all of the boys glared at the basketball player.

* * *

**Mina:** Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! Or the boys will suffer! 

Raul: HELP ME! Julia won't save me!

Rick: Shut up, Fernanadez! You're not even IN this story! _I AM_! SO _SAVE ME_!

Max: I'm too young to die!

Tyson: What he said!

Kai: ...I'm not a hostage. I helped her catch these losers.

**Boys:** KAI?


	6. Unpredictable

**Mina:** Howdy, mah' peeps! I know, BMMC was supposed to do the next chapter, but she is suffering from writers' block. So I am making another chapter! Thank you for your reviews! But I cannot release the boys until this story is complete!

Tala: WHAT? Dammit woman!

Raul: NOOOOOO!

Tyson: She doesn't have enough food! The refrigerator is nearly empty!

Max: Her mom won't let me have any sugar!

**Mina:** Quit your bellyaching! And now, ONWARD! You want a disclaimer? I don't own Beyblade, Haya, or Skye Sweetnam! I only own Roxy and Spitfire Fox Industries! Happy now?

* * *

**Chapter Six: _Unpredictable (By: Skye Sweetnam)_**_**

* * *

**_

_When everyday is the same old routine  
People change it up - kill monotony_

"You still feel guilty," Haya lifted her head upon hearing her friends statement. Roxy stood in front of her, looking rather calm despite the fact that her best friend had pranked her just last night.

"I played a nasty prank on you and you had to go into enemy territory because of me! Of course I'm still feeling guilty!" Roxy sighed. Haya was being difficult. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Roxy smirked slowly.

"Hey, Haya?"

"What?"

_I don't like to blend in with the crowd  
I don't like to be quiet I like it loud_

"Remember the last time we had a fight and you were feeling guilty?" Haya paused and looked up before nodding. "Why don't we do that again?" Haya's face lit up.

"_Seriously?_" She asked, incredulously. Roxy smiled.

"Shyeah! It'll be fun! And why not we bring the other girls, too?" Haya's face faltered for a second.

"What about the prank war?" Roxy smirked at her friends question.

_I'm spontaneous, delirious and all between  
Live like there's no tomorrow  
Know what I mean_

"After out last prank, it'll take them awhile to come up something that can even come close to competing!" They laughed before going to Hilary and telling her the plan for that day.

* * *

Joseph and Kevin looked at each other from their position in the tree outside of Hilary's window and nodded before jumping down and heading back to the dojo. 

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
Don't wanna be the same  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable_

**FF>>>>>At The Dojo>>>>>**

"So... you're telling me that they're _taking the day off_ from out our prank war?" Kai seethed. He was pissed that those girls weren't taking this seriously!

"Roxy said that there's no way we could come up with a prank that can come anywhere close to competing with theirs!" Kevin declared. Kai seethed some more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Johnny move and something in his brain clicked.

"That may be true..." he started and half the people in the room froze and stared at him in shock. "But I have a way of distracting little Roxy so that she can't think of any pranks," he stated, a cold smirk appearing on his face as he turned and looked at Johnny. Johnny noticed this and paused.

_I like when things are crazy and insane  
Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable_

"What?"

* * *

"So... what are we doing again?" Mariam asked, raising an eyebrow at Roxy, who was following Hilary, who was leading the way to the Beycity Mall. Roxy sighed. 

"Haya is guilty about last night so were going to spend the day at the mall doing something that always makes her feel better!" She declared, pumping a fist in the air.

_I can't stand to be understandable  
I can't control that I am uncontrollable_

"But what about the prank war?" Mariah asked.

"Roxy says that the boys will take a while to come up with a prank that can even come close to competing with out last one! So she says we should take the day off since we have pranksters block," Haya told her.

"So what are we going to do at the mall?" Emily asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose. Roxy and Haya smirked at each other. Hilary took a deep breathe just as Roxy whipped out her wallet and a company credit card.

_Don't be so uptight  
Just let it go  
Do the unexpected or you'll never know_

"Roxy and Haya told me that they call it..."

"_Mall terrorizing,_" the two friends said in unison.

* * *

"You guys, I'm not so sure this is a good idea!" Johnny cried as he struggled against his friends' grip. Rick was behind him, shoving him forward every time he stopped, and Spencer was beside him, dragging him forward by the arm. 

"Of course its a good idea!" Enrique declared, having to practically run to keep up with the taller and more muscular boys. "Nice tattoo by the the way," he told Johnny. Johnny looked down at the celtic ring around his left bicep.

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
Don't wanna be the same_

"Thanks," he muttered, still a bit angry. "But still you guys, is this necessary?" he shouted, his 'friends' still dragging him.

"The attire or the dragging?" Robert asked. Johnny grimaced.

"Both,"

"Yes," Johnny sneered.

"Great," he growled. Then he paused a second. "So what am I supposed to do again? Just kiss her and run?" a few of the boys sighed.

"Sadly... no," Tala said appearing from, seemingly, out of nowhere. "Were talking more of... full on ravage-"

"_**WHAT?**_" Johnny snarled at the red haired russian. "_You want me to do what?_"

"Find her when she's alone, make out with her, and hope that she doesn't attempt to castrate you," Michael stated simply. Johnny growled.

_Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
I like when things are crazy and insane_

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to do it! Do you know what she'll do to me?" he snapped.

"Kill you?" Kevin suggested.

"Castrate you?" Joseph suggested.

"Both?" Michael suggested simply. Johnny snarled ferally at the blonde american, making said boy stagger back in surprise.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

* * *

"Where to first, ladies?" Roxy asked, toying with the credit card in her hand. The girls looked at each other before they started making suggestions. 

"Alloy?"

"The electronics store?"

"Nail and hair salon?"

"The perfume department?"

"The prank shop?"

Roxy chuckled and looked at her five companions out of the corner of her eye.

_Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable_

"This is Mall terrorizing. As in; beware of shoppers. We go crazy!" They froze and started murmuring amongst themselves. They turned back to Roxy.

"We've decided on the perfume department first,"

"Then let's go!"

* * *

After messing around in the perfume department, the girls started off in the direction of Alloy with bags on their arms. 

"Are you sure you don't mind this, Roxy?" Hilary asked while Emily and Mariah oohed and ahed over a bag that Mariam got.

_(Don't wanna be the same)  
(Don't wanna be tame)_

"It was my idea wasn't it?" She suddenly paused. "Wanna' go in Yankee Candle?" All of the girls squeeled and darted into the store and immediately started sniffing different candles to see if they found a scent that they liked. After a few more minutes, they came out with more bags on their arms. "Now on to Alloy!"

* * *

Johnny cursed his luck. Why were they going in so many girly stores? And when was Roxy going to go and do something alone? 

_'I'm going to kill the guys!'_ he snarled in his head. he paused when they came out and headed in the direction of one of the larger stores called 'Alloy'. He sneered again. Maybe he could check out the sporting goods store.

_I like when things are crazy and insane  
Don't wanna be tame_

He paused when he saw them completely goofing around. Music was blaring over the speakers and Roxy had thrown on a hat and was dancing around. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The girls were all in stitches as Roxy acted like a complete goofball. She suddenly froze in midstep. Yanking off the hat she walked over to a rack of clothes and pulled a denim jacket off. Holding it up she looked at it and turned to face Hilary. 

"This would look good on you!" she declared, handing the jacket to the Japanese brunette. Hilary looked at it for a second before putting it on and smiling.

"It's comfy, too!" she declared. Roxy suddenly strode over to the accessories.

_And I hate when things are boring and mundane  
Cause I don't, I don't, I don't want it to be the same_

"I like this," she declared, picking up the hat she had used to good around with earlier. "I'm gonna get it! What about you guys?" In the end, there were six happy girls with new clothes, and two VERY happy store clerks. "Let's go to the sporting goods next, and then the salon!" Roxy declared.

Johnny, who was around the next corner, froze and his eyes widened in surprise. He had NEVER heard those two words in the same sentence before.

* * *

In the salon, Roxy had arranged for six manicures and pedicures, all of the girls were getting their hair shampooed and conditioned, except Roxy. 

"This style is getting old," she stated, tugging on her hair. She turned to the hair stylist. "Can I get a haircut and all of the dye washed out?"

After their manicures, the girls were waiting outside of the salon squeeling over each others' nails and hair. They all stopped when Roxy walked out and they gasped. Her hair was now all black, every stitch of dye gone. Her hair had been cut to reach an inch past her shoulders and it was still shiny from all of the hair care products the stylist had used.

_I hate when things are simple and so plain  
Don't wanna be the same_

"Roxy, your hair is gorgeous!" Hilary declared. Roxy smirked.

"Look whose talking," she stated, tugging on a strand of brown hair. "But if you ask me, we all look gorgeous!" she paused. "And let's thank Spitfire Fox Ind.!" she chuckled. She smiled while all of the girls laughed. Then a thought came to her.

_'My mother and father are going to kill me...'

* * *

_

"Let's get something to eat and then head back!" Mariam suggested after hearing about three stomach rumbles. Haya and Roxy blushed sheepishly after their stomachs rumbled when Mariam made that comment.

"Good idea," Haya stated she looked around and smiled. "They have a subway!"

**FF>>>>>After the Girls Get Their Food>>>>>**

Roxy ate rather quickly and the girls stared in shock at her empty tray. She smiled and blushed sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

_Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable  
I like when things are crazy and insane_

"I was hungry..." the other girls nodded slowly, they themselves being only half done.

"I should have suggested at least _chewing_..." Hilary mumbled as she only saw a few crumbs on her friends plate. Roxy blushed and paused.

"I've gotta' go to the bathroom..." she mumbled, standing up. Mariah got ready to stand up, but Roxy held out a hand. "Alone. No offense, but I find the buddy system to the bathroom pretty pointless..." Mariah shrugged and sat back down.

* * *

Johnny stood outside of the bathroom, knowing that Roxy would come out any second. He could hear a sink working through the door. He looked and smirked when he saw Roxy walking out of the bathroom, wringing her hands. She suddenly froze in mid-step when she saw him. 

"McGregor! What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped at him. He smirked and strained himself before taking a few steps towards her.

"You gave me a boner last night," he stated, a sly smirk across his lips. She smirked.

_Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable_

"I know. The girls taped it," she declared. She suddenly frowned. "That still doesn't tell me what your doing here," she snapped narrowing her eyes. He smirked.

She suddenly gasped as he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise as he leaned forward so that his lips were near her ear.

"Payback for last night," he whispered in her ear. He smirked again and she gasped just as his lips covered her own.

* * *

_'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shi-... that feels nice... Wait! Gah! Damn horomones...'_

Yes, Johnny McGregor was kissing her and she was starting to enjoy it. And she is trying to blame horomones. Her eyes had become clouded over as his lips pressed against hers like velvet.

_'He tastes good... Wait! Oh, God...'_

_**'Don't deny that you are enjoying this mistress...'**_

_'Go away, Ignis! The world hates me enough...'_

**_'Then mind telling me why you are kissing him back and your arms are around his neck?'_** Roxy started cursing herself as she noticed that her bitbeast was right. Her bitbeast faded away and she could hear the fox chuckling.

_'I'm going to destroy her bitchip one day... is that his tongue?'_ Johnny pulled away two seconds later and smirked. She glared at him.

"You are a conniving bastard," she snapped, yanking her arms away and blushing while glaring at him heatedly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for about five more seconds, just long enough for her to moan.

"If I didn'tknow youany better, I'd say you liked me that way," he whispered in her ear before walking out the exit door at the end of the hallway. Roxy slid onto her butt and stared at the wall across from her before whimpering.

She had just kissed Johnny McGregor. She couldn't tell what she should be more afraid of. The fangirls finding out, the girls finding out, Haya finding out, the fangirls finding out and killing her, Or Haya finding out...

Something told her she should be very afraid...

_Don't wanna be tame  
Cause I'm unpredictable, unpredictable_

* * *

**Mina:** Haha! There you have it! An update! Enjoy it while you can, cuz' this is probably the most I can think of for now! I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! Or the boys get thrown in the medievel torture room! 

Enrique: I'd like that... _(Suggestive wink)_

**Mina:** ... Robert?

Robert: Give me two minutes... _(cracks knuckles)_

**Mina:** You're such a gentlemen! Anyway, REVIEW! And if you have any idea for a prank that the BOYS can use, please message me! In fact, if you have any pranks at all, please send them to me! I'm _DESPERATE_!


	7. Goodbye Earl

**Mina:** DUDES! Suppity! Glad you could join us!

Raul: Save me!

Rick: She's evil! I'm scared...

Oliver: Enrique can't get up! Robert punched him too hard…

**Mina:** Exactly! I did nothing!

Tala: Let me out of this cage, woman!

**Mina:** While I get these losers to shut up and quit their bellyaching, enjoy the chapter! And If your wondering why I chose 'Goodbye, Earl' for the chapter song, replace Maryann and Wanda with Roxanne and Haya, and Earl with... KAI!But Kai is the captive of BMMC at the moment. I just like this song. _(Goes off to torture the boys some more)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven:** **_Goodbye, Earl (By: Dixie Chicks)_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA_

The girls were in stitches on Hilarys' bedroom floor after watching the tape of the scene at the mall the seventh time and posting it, along with many of their other clips and videos from the war, on their website.

_After graduation Mary Anne went out lookin'  
for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
and all she found was Earl_

-----

"WE'LL SO GET THOSE BITCHES FOR THIS!" Bryan shouted at the top of his lungs. All across the room, every single one of the boys had and angry and dark aura around them. The next person from the outside of the group who spoke to them would invoke their wrath.

_Well it wasn't two weeks  
after she got married that  
Wanda started gettin' abused_

"Um... guys?" speaking of the person to invoke their wrath...

"What is it, Kenny?" Kai growled darkly. Kenny swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as shrank back as the boys all glared furiously at him.

"I-I t-t-thought that you m-might w-w-want t-to see t-t-this..." he choked/stuttered out while holding out an open laptop. Max, not the usual hyper and happy teen, snatched the laptop and put it on the table where all of the PFB(Pink Fuzzy Bunnies) could see. He shrank back as they all slowly looked at the computer screen. Tyson was the first to recognize what they were looking at(**Mina:** HOLY SHIT! There's something you don't see every day!).

"A website?"

_She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses  
And make-up to cover a bruise  
Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce_

"Not just any website!" Kenny managed to choke out without stuttering(**Mina:** How, we will never know). "It's Haya and Roxy's website! Click on the link to 'Girls Vs. Boys'!" they did so, and their expressions darkened once more, making the puberty deprived boy shrink in fear.

"What is this?" Spencer seethed.

"A clip of every prank the girls have pulled on you since the war started..." all of the boys froze.

"THAT'S IT!" Dunga shouted, standing up. "I WANT TO DO THAT PRANK _NOW_!"

"_**YEAH**_!" all of the boys chorused.

_She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care_

-----

Grandpa Granger walked down the hall quietly, his feet making hardly any noise at all. He had heard a noise a few minutes ago, and had decided to check it out.

Just as he turned down the boys' hallway, he cried out when he slipped on something. He cried out and shouted as he slid down the hallway as if he were on a slip N' slide. He felt like he was flying through the air, until something snagged around his ankle and yanked him into the air. While bobbing in the air, his head came down and landed in a tub of some strange goop, and then the rope around his ankle yanked him into the air again.

He felt himself swing in the air above the tub of mud, which he recognized by the earthy smell, and he felt his blood boiling as he read the words spraypainted on the wall in front of him.

_Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atalnta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand as they  
worked out a plan  
And it didn't take long to decided_

_'WE GOT YOU, BOYS!'_ was painted on the wall in large yellow letters. Immediately, in his angered state, he shouted the first boy-hater that came to mind, _and_ was a master of pranks.

"_**HAAAAAYYYYAAAAA**_!

In their rooms, the boys pretended to sleep, but opened their eyes and sat up while smirking when they heard Grandpa scream. As they ran into the hall, Kai sat up on his bed, his smirk wider than the others.

"Plan: Get the girls in trouble? Success..."

-----

Roxys' eyes slowly upon and she blearily blinked her bright green eyes when she heard the phone ringing downstairs.

Yes, people. Roxy had given up wearing the colored contacts.

_That Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
Those black-eyed peas_

Anyway, back to the ringing phone. Roxy kept her eyes closed when she heard Mrs. Tatibana answering the phone and talking to the person on the other end in a hushed tone. But a bit before she hung up, Roxy strained her hearing and managed to make out the words _'they did what?'_. After Hilarys' mom hung up Roxy heard her stomping up the steps and stopping in front of Hilarys' room.

Suddenly, Hilarys' door burst open and her mother flicked the lights on.

_They tasted all right to me Earl  
You're feeling weak  
Why don't you lay down_

"Up and at 'em, girls!" she shouted, making groans be heard from every girl in the room.

"Mo-om! What's going on it's-" Hilary paused to check her clock. "Two AM?"

"I just got a call from Grandpa Granger and he said you did something very bad!" she declared.

_and sleep Earl  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Earl_

_'Very bad?'_ Roxy asked herself. _'How? We've been here all night... something's up'_ her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she went through her thoughts while all of the girls whined while getting up so they could head to the Granger dojo.

-----

"-THIS IS COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS! PRANKING THE BOYS I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT ADULTS? AND WHY ARE YOU GIRLS STILL IN YOU PAJAMAS?" Gramps shouted angrily at the five cowering girls on the couch. Roxy sat on the floor, completely unfazed. Although, few of the boys noted because of her tan from hours in the sun, she had slight shadows under her eyes, and her eyes would flash every time one of the boys snickered.

_The cops came to bring Earl in  
They searched the house  
high and low  
Then they tipped their hats  
and said 'Thank You ladies  
if you hear from him let us know'_

"We were to tired to change," Roxy seethed after looking down at her black tank top with a yellow happy bunny holding a pink guitar that said 'You music sucks hard.', black boxers with the same happy bunny all over them, and black fuzzy slippers. A few boys snickered, and Roxy glared at them out of the corner of her eye, her eyes flashing in anger, making them cower slightly. Gramps sighed, but Roxy cut him off before he could say something. "We were also framed,"

Her words seemed to hand in the air for about five seconds before Gramps lost his angry look and _everyone_ stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"We were framed," she stated again, her eyes narrowing on a few of the boys, making them shrink back in fear.

Something in her voice had changed, and it wasn't good. Roxy stood and then walked down the hall to the spraypainted section, being careful to avoid the slippery stuff on the floor. She looked at the words on the wall and pointed at them. "The lines here are wavering. Someone went awful slow to make sure that it looked like someone specific did this.

"Not to mention if a girl did this, the strokes would probably be quicker and more well done. This is a messy _boyish_ scrawl. And it's spraypaint. I suggest either checking the boys' hands or the trash to look for rubber gloves. Even when the can is new, there is usually a bit of paint on the culprits' hand. And did you hear anyone using the bathroom?"

"No..."

"Then-" she suddenly froze in mid-sentence. Almost immediately, she strode down the hall and across the room to Enrique. "Hand," she demanded, holding out her own. Seeing the expecting look from Grandpa and the venemous look from Roxy, he slowly held out his, which Roxy snatched. She looked at his fingertips and narrowed her eyes. "This... jerk painted it," she pointed to his pointer finger. "Yellow paint on his pointer finger," Enrique flinched under the many glares from 'certain people' in the room. Grandpa sighed.

_Well the weeks went by and  
Spring turned to Summer  
And Summer faded into Fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person  
who nobody missed al all_

"I'm sorry girls. But could the six of you come back in the morning?" the girls nodded and yawned. Grandpa walked out towards the dojo where he was sleeping earlier.

As the girls were walking out, Haya stopped them. "Stay for the show," she whispered to them, looking over her shoulder at a pissed looking Roxy.

-----

"Who's bright idea was this?" Roxy seethed, glaring at each of the boys through slitted eyes.

"Mine," Roxys' eyes immediately landed on Kai.

"_Your_ idea, gaywad?" she growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What did you call me?" he snapped.

_So the girls bouth some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham  
and strawberry jame  
And they don't  
lose any sleep at night 'cause_

"Kai..." Michael hissed in a warning tone.

"Gaywad!" she snapped. "Hell, nobody has any way of telling _what_ your sexuality is!" Haya was starting to get worried. Why? Don't ask her, she didn't know. And Roxy kept going.

"Look Hiwatari, I'm naturally violent. I used to beat guys up, just for the hell of it. And guess what? I get pissy when I don't get _at least_ eight hours of sleep," all this time, she had been slowly walking forward, backing him into the wall.

And Kai felt about ready to piss his pants.

"And so far, I've only had around four. And I thank _your_ half-assed plan for it," her lips pulled back in a sneer. "Be relieved when I say, I'm not gonna' get you now. But be afraid when I say, I'm gonna' get you _soon_," with that said, she turned on her heel and walked out the door, a few of the girls following after her. Silence was in the room for about two minutes before Johnny looked up.

"I think she means it, too!"

_Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake Earl  
We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk Earl  
Well is that all right  
Good Let's go for a ride  
Earl hey_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina: There you go! One of Roxys' fits of temper a la mode! And my second most favorite Dixie Chicks song!

Kai: O.O...

Mina: Wasn't BMMC the one who captured you...?

Kai: Oh shit... _(Pause)_ _(Runs like hell)_

Mina: Well, I gotta' go now and recapture a friends captive! Remember, REVIEW!


	8. Single

**Mina:** Hello, ma' peeps! How goes it?

Rick: Why are you so happy?

**Mina:** My dad challenged me to a race! If I lost, then I would be grounded for my entire first semester!

Tala: That race was Monday… YOU _WON_?

**Mina:** Yep!

Raul: NOOOOOO! You would have had to let us go for three months!

**All:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Mina:** While they mourn for the loss of their freedom, enjoy this chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight:** **_Single (By: Natasha Bedingfield)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy was acting pissed ever since they had seen Chelsea. Ever since they had shown up, Chelsea and her two 'followers' practically hung off of Haya.

Her 'followers' were Claire and Carol. And 'followers' was only the toned down nickname for the two, and what Haya called them. Do you want to know what Roxy called them?

The list went on... 'group of skanks', 'thing 1 and thing 2', 'The other two C's', and 'The echos' to name a few...

But now, it was sunset and Chelsea, Claire, and Carol had moved their tent so they were practically in the same circle as the other tents went in. The campfire entertainment?

Chelsea was talking to Haya about how pretty she looked and how much she had changed since they had seen each other last...

A month and a half ago...

And Roxy was watching, her eye severely twitching.

"Honestly, hon! You have changed _so much_!-"

"You haven't..." Roxy muttered, hardly anyone hearing her. "You're still annoying as hell..."

The three C's didn't hear her.

"I still don't know why you hang out with Rosy-"

"_That's it_!" Roxy shrieked, jumping to her feet and stalking towards Chelsea. "My name is **Roxy**! Get it right!" at this point, Roxy had grabbed Chelsea by the front of her shirt and yanked her to her feet. "I swear to god Chelsea, if you don't piss off and leave Haya and I alone then I will _rip out your hair by the roots_. Now piss off before I do something I will _actually_ **regret**!" this is where Roxy threw Chelsea to the ground and glared at her. Chelsea started crying like a baby as Claire and Carol helped her to her feet and back to their tent.

Eddy looked at Roxys' heaving shoulders and sighed.

"It's about time. I was getting annoyed,"

"Ditto..." Rick muttered.

"I applaud you for your ability to scare that bitch shitless!" Mariam declared, standing up and clapping. Haya suddenly latched onto Roxy.

"Thank you! You have _no_ _idea_ how annoying she is!"

"Actually, I do know. Remember?" Haya suddenly paused.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Who was that Chelsea girl, anyway?" Hilary asked, looking up from her roasting marshmallow and at Haya and Roxy.

"A manipulative bitch from school..." Roxy muttered, sitting down next to Johnny and sticking another marchmallow on her roasting stick.

"She tried to be friends with Roxy so she could use her for her money... but Roxy is _way_ too smart for that! So Roxy told her to piss off in front of the entire school!" Haya explained.

"She never forgave me for it... so now she tries to take everything away from me that I hold close..."

"She got this one guy to go out with Roxy and then cheat on her from... day... one..." Haya stated, but slowly started drifting off upon seeing Roxy glaring at her.

"Secret, Haya. _Secret_," she snapped. She suddenly stopped and shoved her newly made s'more into Tysons' hand. "I'm going to bed..." she got up and walked into the tent that she was stuck sharing with Johnny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxy was curled up in her sleeping bag, hugging her stuffed fox for dear life.

Yes, the great Roxanne Taslow has a stuffed fox.

her name is Vixi Palifox.

The stuffed animal looked almost exactly like her bit-beast, only rather old and tattered looking. a small hole was behind her left ear with a small wisp of stuffing coming out, and numerous patches sewn on.

It was a birthday present her aunt sent her for her twelvth birthday.

It was the only gift from her aunt that her father let her keep. But then again, he didn't exactly know she still had it.

Whenever Roxy was upset, she would squeeze the stuffed animal with one arm and hold her beyblade in the other. She liked haved two different security blankets, both at the same time.

**_'Penny for your thoughts, mistress?'_** Ignis queried, her bitchip glowing as her voice entered Roxys' mind.

_'Why does Chelsea have to be here, Ignis? Just when I thought this summer would be fun...'_

**_'One joy can shatter a thousand griefs. You just have to look for that joy...'_**

_'Wow, Ignis. I never know you were so deep,'_

**_'I read that from a bookmark you looked at in waldenbooks!'_ **Roxy smiled faintly at what her bit-beast told her and held Vixi tighter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after Roxy went to bed, Johnny was creeping into the tent himself. After seeing how pissy she could be when she was tired, he didn't want to risk waking her up.

When he walked into the tent he was shocked and he smirked when he saw Roxy with her eyes closed, and her face shoved into a stuffed fox. Her hand was tightly clutched around a beyblade that he guessed was hers.

Yanking off his shirt((**Mina:** _(drool)_... uh, sorry...)), he climbed into his sleeping and turned away so his back was to Roxys'.

"Anything I should know about tomorrow?" She suddenly asked out of the blue, making him jump.

"Don't do that!" he hissed, then he paused. "Old man Granger says were supposed to hike one of the trails. And that bastard Hiwatari says he's going to make us train, too..." he heard Roxy snort.

"Glad I'm not on his team..." she muttered. Johnny scoffed.

"Not just his team. Everyone with a real beyblade, if I heard right," He heard her shift and he looked over his shoulder to see that she had released the stuffed animal and her beyblade and had rolled onto her back, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Hilary is lucky at times like these..." he also shifted onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows so he could face her better.

"And that short kid that hangs out with Tysons' team and you girls?" Roxy turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Kenny? He didn't come. He didn't have much to do with this whole 'prank war' and he used the excuse that he had to help his parents with whatever it is he said they do," Johnny nodded, signaling that he understood. Roxy sighed and rolled onto her side. "Anyway... g'night, McGregor," Johnny paused before dropping onto his back and just staring at the top of the tent.

"G'night, Taslow. And call me Johnny," when he heard no response, he thought she was asleep.

"Only if you call me Roxy,"

"Deal,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait, was that a civilized conversation?"

"...What happens in this tent, stays in this tent, deal?"

"Deal,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move it, you lazy asses!" Roxy shouted, turning around to face the many beybladers who were panting and a few groaning in pain. Roxy sighed before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Fine. There's a rest stop about a five minute hike from here. We can stop there and have a drink of water," the second she said that, a panting Chelsea screamed. Roxy rolled her eyes. "And will someone _please_ remind me why we let her come along?" Enrique suddenly seemed to pop out of nowhere with hearts in his eyes.

"Because, why should we let such a beautiful girl and her friends sit around all alone until some time late in the afternoon?" Roxy snorted again and Chelsea let out another shriek. Roxy narrowed her eyes and growled while stalking back down the steps and towards the strawberry blonde girl who was sitting on a rock at the foot of the steps.

"What is it?" she growled, her 'pissy aire', as some of the boys called it, returning. Chelsea suddenly calmed down and looked at her.

"My makeup is starting to smudge, and _you_ didn't let me bring anything to fix it!"

Roxys' eye twitched.

"You're not even supposed to wear makeup when your hiking..." she seethed, looking about ready to hyperventilate in pure rage. She suddely froze and a fake smile bloomed on her face. "Actually, Chelsea, you're right!" Half the boys and all of the girls froze, and Haya looked shocked. "Since the steps are so steep, why don't I carry your bag to the next rest stop for you, and the way to the rest stop after that is so short, you should be able to carry it from there!" Chelsea put on 'the preppy smile'.

"I knew you would come to your senses eventually, Romy..." Roxy was still smiling, but her eye twitched slightly as Chelsea and her two skanks followed behind her.

"Roxy, what are you doing? You _hate_ Chelsea," Haya whispered to her when they were on their way up the steps.

"You'll see, Haya. You'll see..." when they got to the rest stop, Roxy took Chelseas' bag and leaned over near a large pile of rocks. Looking around, she suddenly started grabbing bunches of rocks and shoving them into the skank/whore/bitchs' bag. Grunting, she pulled it over her shoulder and walked over to Chelsea before dropping it at her feet. "Here you go, Chelsea. I hope you can make it to the next rest stop. It's only about a half hour hike..." Chelsea suddenly had a smug smile.

"I can make it,"

"I hope so..." Roxy murmured after turning around and walking over to the other girls who were struggling to contain their laughter.

"How long until you think she notices?" Emily whispered so only the girls could hear.

"Not until the next rest stop, at least," Mariam replied. Roxy just sat and looked very pleased.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea was panting all the way to the next rest stop, and somehow she managed not to whine. She would never give Roxy the joy of hearing her moan and bitch when she told her she could make it!

When they got to the next rest stop, Chelsea opened her bag to get a new water bottle and saw the rocks.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_!" Her frustrated scream echoed all the way back to the campsite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, after finishing the hike and coming back, the members of the Rising Tempest were found in bathing suits, lounging around the rather large lake that was only about a ten minute walk from their campsite.

Roxy told them she spotted it from the peak they had hiked to earlier. While the girls 'oohed' over the view and the boys 'ahed' over the fact they could see the campsite from there.

Even if everything looked like ants.

But, back to the present.

Roxy was calmly sprawled out on a towel at the foots of a small slanted waterfall. The waterfall was like a natural slide, which all of the girls had tried at least once. Smooth rocks slanted like a slide, and ending two feet above the water so they flew over the water and created an entertaining splash. Roxy sat where she was sitting so she could laugh whenever one of them screamed.

"Come on, Roxy! After that huge hike, the water is great!" Mariah shouted to her.

"Yeah! Besides, your tan enough! No need to push it!" Mariam shouted, Emily screaming in the background as she slid down the 'rock slide' and flew into the water with a loud splash. Roxy laughed and rose to her feet. Yanking the white T-shirt off and tossing it on top of her stuff, she ran and cannonballed herself into the water, making a satisfying splash.

"Happy?" she asked after surfacing and swimming over the the waterfall so she could slide down.

"Good enough," Mariah laughed.

"Prepare... for the greatest splash... EVAH!" Roxy declared from the top of the waterfall. She then slid down on her back and when she went off the edge, she curled into a ball, making a large splash and sprinkling all of the girls with more water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How come they didn't have to train?" Kevin snapped at Kai, when the girls sat down beside the fire.

"Because-"

"Because we're better than you and it is completely unnecessary for us to do so!" Roxy declared in a tone that made it sound like she was telling a four-year old that she was out of candy. Kevin glared and her and Kai sneered.

"I was going to say that they're so weak an pathetic, no amount of training could help them..." he growled, also glaring at her. Roxys' eyes flashed with anger as she slowly rose to her feet.

"What was that, Hiwatari?" she growled.

"You heard me!" he spat. Roxy suddenly smirked.

"If I didn't know you any better, Hiwatari... I'd say that was a challenge,"

"Don't challenge her, Kai!" Michael warned from the sidelines. "She humiliated me!-" Kai glared at him. "...Not that that means she'll _humiliate_ you... but you still might-" Kai glared harder. "...I'm just gonna' to shut up now..."

"Actually, Taslow... I am challenging you!" he snapped, whipping Dranzer out of his pocket. Roxy smirked.

"Fine by me..." she said, picking her bag off of the ground and pulling out her beyblade, her launcher, and her ripcord.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mina:** There you have it, my update! Hope you like it!

Raul: _**WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH**_!

**Mina:** Is he _still_ crying? Dang...


	9. Cinderella

**Mina:** Hello, faithful readers!

**Boys:** …

**Mina:** What? No sounds of horror? No moaning and bitching?

Tala: We give up! You're obviously not going to let us go!

**Mina:** Damn straight! But it's no fun when you don't whine! _(Pulls out chainsaw)_

Raul: Saw that coming…

**Mina:** Now, I'm gonna' go PMSing psycho bitch on these guys and watch them run!

Enrique: Pray for us...

**Mina:** _(Starts chainsaw) RUN, CASANOVA, **RUN**_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_NOTE!_**(**Mina:** You'll get this later)

_'This'_: Inner Roxy

_'This'_: Normal Roxy

**_'This'_**: Ignis

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: _Cinderella (By: The Cheetah Girls)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll ref! I'll ref!" Max shouted, jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"Fine. Max will ref," Kai growled, also pulling out his launcher and rip cord.

_When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

"I have the beydish!" Emily declared, stepping off of the bus carrying a beydish with her. Throwing it onto the ground she moved it so it wouldn't slide from its place. Max jumped forward and looked at Kai and Roxy.

"Bladers ready?" he asked. Both nodded. "Okay! Three... Two... One-"

"Let it rip!" Kai and Roxy shouted in unison, yanking on their ripcords, sending both of their beyblades flying into the dish.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dranzer hit the beydish and did a circle around the edge before spinning into the center, right in front of Roxys' beyblade.

_It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

"Ignis, attack!"

Kai gasped in surprise as Roxys' black and red blade attacked Dranzer from every angle with amazing speed and dead-on accuracy.

"Dranzer, try to dodge!"

Dranzer somehow managed to start dodging the attacks, Ignis' attempts starting to become more out of impatience.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig!"

"Ignis, get ready!"

The center of Kais' blade glowed as the phoenix emerged from its bit chip. "Dranzer, now!"

"Ignis, Fire Wall!" as soon as she shouted this, the boys and the girls (excluding Haya) all stared in shock at her bit-beast.

_I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,_

It was _HUGE_. Probably as big as Griffolyon of Salamulyon.

Ignis was a fox, to put it bluntly. Her fur was orange and she had no armor, whatsoever. Flames surrounded her front paws, and she had golden bands around her back paws. On her chest, the fur was yellow, and it looked like flames.

The phoenix emanated a war cry as it unleashed a massive torrent of fire and sparks. Sparks started shooting from the bottom of Roxys' beyblade, making Dranzer slow down a bit.

"Wait to attack!" Roxy shouted. Dranzer then shot back, away from her beyblade, and started preparing for another attack. "Ignis, get ready for Pyro Tornado!" she shouted. Then, Kais' beyblade shot forward.

"ATTACK!" Both yelled in unison.

"Dranzer, Volcanic Emission!"

"Ignis! Pyro Tornado!" Dust and debris flew into the air from the force of the impact inside the dish, making the crowd of beybladers surrounding it throw their arms up to shield their faces. When the dust settled the boys stared in shock and the girls jumped up and down while cheering.

_Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

Ignis was still spinning strong and Dranzer was half buried in dirt. Roxy bent over and picked up her beyblade with a satisfied smirk.

"Thought you could beat me 'cause I'm a girl? Think again." she stated casually while tossing her beyblade in the air and catching it whenever it came down as she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What makes you so special? Why did she call out her bit-beast on you and not on me, huh?" Michael snapped while pacing back and forth. Due to Kais' loss, only a few of the boys were pissed. Kai_(**Mina:** Well, duh! He's the one who got his ass kicked!)_, the Blitzkrieg Boys_(**Mina:** They think that boys are better than girls! And Kai used to be their teammate...)_, Dunga_(**Mina:** See chapter three of 'Dear Diary, I Love Them On Their Knees.)_, and Rick and Michael_(**Mina:** Also see chapter three.)_

"You _wanted_ her to kick your ass into next leap year? Because she could have if she used her bit-beast," Eddy asked mildly.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

"I can't shake the feeling that her bit-beast is familiar..." Rei muttered. Ozuma lifted his head.

"I know why," Ozuma stated, catching the attention of all of the male bladers. "It's one of those bit-beasts that Dr. Zagart extracted from the rock two years ago. He gave it to that blader to face Tyson... Foxy?" most of the bladers had no idea what he was talking about, but the Bladebreakers did.

"Holy crap... no wonder she's so strong..." Tyson muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lee asked, confusion written on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Go Roxy! Go Roxy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! We're gonna' party like it's your birthday!" Haya chanted while doing a little dance and all of the girls laughed.

"It was nothing..." Roxy said, although the praise was obviously going to her head.

"So, Jennifer..." the girls looked around and saw no other girls. "I'm talking to you!" they slowly turned around and when they saw Chelsea, they immediately guessed that she was talking to Roxy.

_'She wasn't even close this time!'_ the Inner Roxy shouted (**Mina:** I got this idea from Naruto! Think of Inner Sakura.). _'Kick her way-to-skinny ass to kingdom come! You know you want to!'_

_'Just because I like the way you think doesn't mean I should listen!'_ Roxy mentally snapped, all the while glaring at Chelsea.

**_'Talking to yourself again?'_**

_'Technically, it's thinking. And who asked you, Fox?'_

**_'Geez, touchy today, are we?'_**

_'Very,'_

"So, Rocko-" the vein on Roxys' head started to throb. "Can I have a beybattle?" there was complete silence.

_Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am  
Dont need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

And more silence...

And more silence...

And more sil-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of the girls burst into laughter, except for Chelsea and the other two C's.

"You? Battle me?" Roxy made a choking sound. "Come on! You're bit-beast is a _weasel_!"

"He's a _mink_!" she shouted, her face suddenly turning red with anger and embarressment.

"Sure, whatever, Chelsea..." Haya laughed, waving her hand in the air as a sign for Chelsea to leave.

Chelsea turned away and started walking with her echos following close behind. She felt embarrassed and angry. She wanted to get back at Roxy. She couldn't steal Haya, but what did she have that she cared about enough to get upset over. Then she spotted the tent she knew Roxy shared with that red-haired guy. She smirked and walked towards it.

"Carol, Claire... keep watch," she ordered before creeping into the tent and going through all of the bags with Roxys' name on them. Then she came to something that made her grim evilly.

"Perfect..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gramps, you've _got_ to give me the recipe for this stuff!" Roxy declared, biting down on another spoonful of the red colored chili.

Grandpa's eyes started to water with pride and happiness.

"Little dudette, I'm proud that someone likes my seven alarm chili!"

"I thought there were only five alarms?" Oliver asked Tyson, who had started crying when Grandpa said all he would be making for dinner that night would be his 'special chili'.

"There are. That's how spicy this stuff is," Tyson told him. Oliver paused.

"And that's why you won't eat it?"

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

"It was so spicy last time, I couldn't taste anything for a _week_ afterwards..."

Around the campfire, people were either looking at the chili with unsure expressions, or they had already tried it and were now dunking their heads in buckets of water.

Roxy was the only person who tried it without any expression and fell in love with it.

"How can you eat something so spicy, Roxy?" Emily gasped, her eyes watering from the spiciness of the chili.

"...I like spicy foods." she stated, taking another bite. Everyone sweatdropped as Roxy scarfed down the rest of her chili and helped herself to seconds. Heck, nobody else would have more than one bite.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Johnny stood outside of the tent grumbling curses is Scots-Welsh while Roxy was in the tent changing. After everybody had eaten, people went to their tents to change into p.j.'s and when Johnny went in, Roxy had 'kindly' asked him to leave so that she could change.

Bye 'kindly' I mean that she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him outside, thus making him eat dirt.

"Alright McGregor, you can come in now!" Roxy snapped from inside the tent. Johnny rolled his eyes and crawled into the tent and was welcomed by a pair of shorts in his face. He immediately yanked the shorts away and glared at Roxy who was rooting through her things.

"Problem, Taslow?"

"As a matter of face, yes! I can't find Vixi anywhere!"

_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free._

"...What?"

"That stuffed fox I had the other night? I can't find her!"

"So?" Roxy froze and glared and Johnny before turning back to her things and continuing to root through her bags. She suddenly froze when she had gone through everything.

"She's gone." she stated. Johnny was casually laying on his back with his hands behind his head and watching Roxy panic as she went through her stuff a second time. "Where is she?" Roxy mumbled to herself.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stuffed animal." Roxy froze and second time and turned to glare at the Scot.

"For your information, jackass, that stuffed animal was a gift from my brother!" she snapped.

"Then tell him to get you a new one when you get home!" Roxys' anger seemingly vanished when he said that. Her anger was quickly replaced by the look of a lost little girl.

"He can't..." she whimpered. Johnny propped himself up on his elbow and rose an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Roxy lifted her head and looked at him, her green eyes suddenly tearing up.

"Wasn't it in the news all over the world? James Taslow, my older brother, committed suicide almost five years ago, you jackass!" she snapped, her anger returning. Johnny froze and stared in shock.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side_

"Holy shit... that was your brother?"

"Yes, you dumbass! Why else would the news of some guy in California dying be in the news all over the world? He was the heir of one of the biggest companies in the world!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Johnny felt like a jerk.

He had made a girl cry. It was against his code of honor to make a girl cry.

After their little spat, Roxy had rolled over and pretended to sleep. She wouldn't listen to anything he tried to say. She wouldn't accept his apology, she wouldn't call him names, she wouldn't do anything.

And now, here he was, laying in his sleeping bag, his back facing her, wishing that he would stop feeling guilty.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

Anything negative kept him from sleeping, dammit! He couldn't sleep if he was angry, guilty, worried, nervous, or anything like that! And now he felt guilty for bringing up something that Roxy would rather forget. Taking a deep breathe, Johnny turned over and propped himself up on his elbow to try and apologize one more time.

Maybe _then_ his conscience would let him sleep!

But he was stopped in mid-breathe when he heard Roxy whimper. His eyes snapped open and he stared in shock at Roxy, who was stone cold asleep, and crying.

Yes, mighty Roxanne Taslow was crying in her sleep.

Johnny was stupefied. Then he barely heard her whisper something. He leaned over and his eyes widened in shock when he figured out the few things she was saying.

_"Don't leave me..."_

_"Please..."_

_"Jaye..."_

He could only guess that she was having a nightmare about her brother.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

_'Damn gentlemanly instinct...'_ he mentally cursed. Reaching over her draped one of his arms over her waist and pulled her closer before laying back down and closing his eyes. He heard her whimper softly for a few seconds before calming down and laying still. He sighed softly and slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mina:** There you have it! And I made the ending extra fluffy!

Tala: This is why I hate it when you make stories! You make most of us sound like mushy lovesick puppies!

**Mina:** ...You seem to be blatantly ignoring the chainsaw in my hand _(lifts chainsaw to where he can see it)_

Tala: ... I'll shut up.

**Mina:** good idea. Well, remember faithful readers! REVIEW! Or else... _(starts chainsaw)_

Rick: They'll never review that way! You need to try this...

Raul: PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, SHE WON'T UPDATE! AND IF THAT HAPPENS, SHE'LL NEVER LET US GO!

Rick: You see? Get them to pity Fernandez, since he's the only guy who can pull of such a girly plea...


	10. Respect

**Mina:** Hello all!

Tala: _(sniff)_

**Mina:** Get over it, sweetheart.

Rick: You went after him with a _chainsaw_.

**Mina:** ...What's your point?

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** **_Respect (By: Pink)_**

* * *

"HAHA! My luck is returning to me!" Roxy declared goofily when she slapped down two queens and an ace. The girls sighed and each pulled off a necklace and Mariah only pulled off a bracelet. 

So far in the game each girl had only removed the following:

Hilary had taken off a necklace, and now she had removed her watch.

Mariah had taken out her hairtie and removed one of her bracelets.

Mariam had been forced to remove her earrings, and one of her armbands.

Emily had taken off a bracelet and one of her shoes.

Haya had removed her watch and a necklace.

And finally, Roxy had taken off her watch, and a necklace.

Later into the game, the girls had taken off their jewelry, socks and shoes, and now they were down to clothes.

"This is why you wear jewelry when playing strip poker..." Roxy stated, pulling off her bracelet that matched her necklace, and dropped onto the pile off on the side of the tent. The girls started looking at their cards again and paused before Mariam laughed and slapped down her cards.

"Eat this!" she declared and the girls looked about ready to cry.

"Dammit! Everyone is getting lucky but me!" Mariah whined.

"Move it girls!" they all sighed and five shirts were added to the pile. The girls looked around for about five seconds before blushing. Except Roxy, who burst out laughing.

"Shut up Roxy!" Hilary snapped. Roxys' laughter slowed down and she wiped away a tear before smiling.

"Sorry guys. I just find it funny that I'm the only one paranoid enough to wear a boys tank top underneath my clothes!"

* * *

**With the Boys/Pink Fuzzy Bunnies **

"She wears a boys tank top under her clothes?" Michael asked, lifting his head from the notepad to look at the baby monitor.

"I guess so..." Eddy muttered.

"Dammit, I _really_ want to see what's going on in there!" Enrique whined.

"So do I man, so do I..." Johnny muttered.

"We might as well deal with it..." one of the other guys muttered. Lee suddenly tapped his chin.

"Kevin, Joseph... go back to your tent." he ordered, pointing to the tent flap. Both of their heads shot up.

"What? Why?" Kevin shouted, his pencil breaking in his hand from his sudden change in grip.

"Because you're too young. You shouldn't be listening to this stuff... yet," he replied.

"I second that motion," Ozuma told them, standing up and glaring at them. Both of the shorter boys sighed before skulking out of the tent.

"Their fifteen." Michael told them after they were gone.

"Still too young." Ozuma muttered. "And Joseph's _sister_ is in there. Not to mention that Mariah might as well be like a sister so Kevin. They might be scarred for life..."

"And I won't be?"

"You're too stupid to be scarred, Dunga..."

"Hey!"

* * *

The boys continued to watch when they heard hysteric laughter and they leaned closer with hopes as to figure out what was so funny. 

_"Come on Roxy! Fair is fair!"_

_"...You all suck."_

_"Aaaaawww, don't be like that, Roxy! Besides, it's not like your shy!"_

_"..."_

_"Roxy?"_

_"Alright, alright! Hold your horses..."_ the boys listened with piqued interest. There was a moments' pause before they heard the girls' hysteric laughter.

_"Shut up!"_

_"Oh my god, Roxy! Victoria's Secret?" _all of the boys froze and started making coughing sounds.

"Roxy? In Victoria's Secret? I never would have guessed..." Rick muttered.

"Shshshshsh!" Enrique shushed him and all edged closer to the baby monitor.

_"Well, with all the tomboyish stuff I do, I like to retain some about of womanliness! Besides, when you get used to it, the lace is pretty comfy..."_

_"Wearing a bra at all retains 'womanliness', Rox... And by the way, what is it with you and the color red?"_

_"...Shut up. And it's my lucky color,"_

_"Doesn't mean you should obsess over it."_

_"I said it once and I'll say it again. Shut. Up."_

_"Hey, girls?"_

_"Yeah, Mariah?"_

_"What do you think the boys would do if they saw us now?"_ All of the boys froze and their heads shot up in shock.

_"...Masturbate?"_

_"Mariam!"_

_"I'm sorry! It just popped out!"_

"I'm gonna' need a cold shower if this goes on..." Johnny muttered.

"Why?" Oliver asked. Johnny looked at his French teammate and glared. He continued glaring until Olivers' eyes widened in surprise and understanding. "Oh..."

_"Hey, Roxy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you get the matching panties that go with that bra?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh my god!"_ there was more hysteric laughter over the monitor and all of the guys turned around and raised an eyebrow at Johnny when he bit his lip and groaned. He saw the guys' curious expressions' and glared.

"Please... don't ask..."

* * *

"Hey, girls! Why not we stop playing before we lose anything we don't want to lose and play something else before we go to bed?" Emily suggested. 

"Good idea, Em..." Roxy muttered. "...Does this mean I can put my shirt back on?"

"Hey Roxy? Can I ask you something?" Mariah asked.

"You already did, but you can ask something else..." she muttered, fixing her shirt which was inside out.

"What size bra do you wear?" she queried. Roxy froze and lifted her head slowly, then stared pointedly and her pinkette friend.

"...Your question disturbs me... but if you must know... I think I'm somewhere around... 16C? I don't know..."

"Okay..."

* * *

Across camp, Johnny groaned again, and none of the boys dared ask... **((Mina: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In case your wondering about the pervertedness, it's because I love to torture Johnny! I'm so evil...))**

* * *

"What game shall we play now, ladies?" Haya asked after the cards had been put away and all of the girls were in their PJ's. 

"Truth or dare?..." Hilary suggested. In the boys tent, they were looking around excitedly hoping they would get some good dirt out of this.

"Okay! ...Who wants to start?" Haya asked looking around. All of the girls were waiting. "Emily! Truth or dare!" Emily bit her lip.

"Ummmm... Dare!"

"Okay... I dare you to..." and the game progressed forward. Few things of interest happened, thus the boys were nearly falling asleep, until Roxy's loud cry of 'truth' brought them out of their sleepy state.

"What is the name of the first guy you kissed?" all of the boys sighed. Another useless truth. But...

"...Eddy..." that caught their attention.

"_**Eddy**_!" the girls shouted in shock.

"It was one date! Not to mention the kiss got really akward!"

"The Eddy I know?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. Roxy blushed and sighed.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Eddy shrank back under the many glares he was receiving. 

"Come one guys!" he whined, throwing up his hands in some sort of sheilding way. Most of them were angry that Eddy would go out on a _date_ with Roxy and _kiss_ her, and they were mostly pissed they never knew. He didn't notice that Johnnys' glare was more of a possessive glare... **((Mina: Ooooohh... Johnny's jeaallloooouuussss...))**

* * *

"So... when did it happen, exactly?" Emily asked, making everyone stop glaring at her. Roxy sighed. 

"Remember the day I battled Michael? And whupped his butt past Pluto in two minutes flat..." she muttered the final sentence.

"Yes..."

"Well, when I was playing basketball with Eddy and after about an hour, my parents left and pretty much said 'if you're not back at the hotel by ten we're calling the NYPD', so I was hanging out and he asked me if I wanted to see a movie with him. And who am I to refuse such an offer from a guy who is actually pretty cute... don't you dare say anything, Haya," she paused and shot a glare at her best friend before she sighed and continued. "So we went to see a movie, he got me a hotdog in Central Park and then took me to see the Statue of Liberty since I hadn't seen it yet. The sun was going down, there was a beautiful view of the city and the harbor. Now, what kind of idiot passes up an opportunity like that?" she asked before crossing her arms over her chest.

"So he kissed you?" Mariam asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. Roxy sighed again.

"Yes. For two seconds! It felt akward and weird. _Not_ the way I planned my first kiss. So, we stopped and came to a mutual understanding..."

"The mutual understanding?" Hilary asked.

"We were better off as friends. Whenever Haya goes to visit Tyson in Japan, I go to New York and either hang out with him or Emily! This was supposed to be the first summer they wouldn't be there so I decided to stay home. Judy told me the PPB All-Starz were going somewhere for the summer. I guess she meant here..."

"Y'know, Roxy? Speaking of summers, this camping trip reminds me of the summer we first met!" Haya blurted out with a fond smile on her face. Roxys' face lit up.

"Yeah, I guess it does!"

"How does it remind you of the summer you met?" Mariah asked. Both girls looked at each other and grinned evilly...

* * *

_Haya ran up the steps and held the door to the bathroom open while Roxy dragged Tyson into the girls' room, blatantly ignoring his pleads. Haya went into hysterics when Roxy dragged him into one of the stalls and shut the door. _

_She was on the floor in laughter as the sounds of atomic flushies filled her ears._

_----------_

_Tyson smiled and dug his hand into the paint before smearing some on his face for the skit they were doing. Suddenly, Haya burst into hysterics while Roxy smirked. _

_"What's up?" he asked them, slightly fearing the answer. In response, Roxy held up a small canister, about the same size as the canister of face paint he had dug his hand into five seconds previous. He looked at it and noticed tiny black flakes in it. He panicked. "Teacher, I think something might be wrong with my face paint!" he cried. The teacher came over and looked at it and examined it carefully before paling._

_"Eehhh, Tyson... I don't know how to tell you this, sweetheart but... this is face paint. This is bird poop." his skin paled while Haya only began to laugh harder and Roxy joined her._

_"I hate face paints!" he whined as a CIT led him to the restroom._

_----------_

_Tyson waved his hands around his head and screamed at the bats fluttering around. Running out of the cave, he screamed like a little girl._

_In the bushes nearby, Haya hi-fived Roxy._

_

* * *

_Roxy sighed. "The days of our childhood..." she murmured. Mariam raised an eyebrow. 

"That was only the summer you met?" Roxy and Haya nodded.

"You were so evil!" Hilary squeeled.

"We know," Roxy stated, looking at her fingernails.

**With the PFB **

"We're so sorry, Tyson..." Michael muttered, patting a terrified Tyson on the back.

_"Hey girls...? Why don't we go to bed? It's getting kinda' late..."_ They heard Mariah's voice over the baby monitor.

_"Good idea, Mariah. Besides, we need our energy for tomorrow,"_

_"What do you mean, Roxy?"_

_"Don't you remember what Gramps said? Tomorrow night, we're telling scary stories around the campfire. Word of advice: Don't scream."_

_"Good advice, Roxy..."_ the boys looked outside and surely enough, the light went out in their tent. They boys sighed and turned off the baby monitor.

"Ah, well... we got enough..." Ozuma muttered.

They didn't hear the silent whispering in the girls tent. If they had kept their baby monitor on a little longer, they would have been prepared for the next night...

* * *

**The Next Night **

Everyone sat around the campfire, and Roxy and Haya were looking pretty P.O.ed. Roxy was sitting on the end of one of the logs circling the campfire, and Enrique had 'invited' himself to sit in the only spot next to her.

Oh yes, she was pissed.

Two seconds ago, Enrique had pulled the 'yawn-and-put-your-arm-around-her-shoulder' trick. The throbbing vein on her neck was getting slightly bigger every time he tightened his grip. And now for the reason Haya was mad!

She was sitting on the log next to the one Roxy was sitting on and she was sandwiched between an irritated Kai, and Chelsea and her echos.

"Dibs on first story!" Michael shouted. Roxy glared at him from across the campsite and sneered.

"Then hurry up and tell it, Parker! I wanna' get out of here!" she snapped. Johnny smirked from his position next to Enrique. He was silently thinking of ways to get his Italian teammate out of _his_ seat, and away from _his_ girl.

_'Whoa... where did that come from?'_ he asked himself.

_**'You want to huuuuuug her, you want to kiiiiiiis her, you want to maaaaaarry her-'**_

_'Shut up, Salamulyon,'_ he mentally growled at his annoying bit-beast.

_**'Why should I? She has a bad temper like you. Her fuse is just longer. She is incredibly loyal. You need a girl like that! She might not run away crying, like the last girl...'**_

_'I said shut up, Salamulyon,'_

_**'Have it your way, master...'**_ Johnny scowled. He didn't want to admit it, but the salamander bit-beast was right...**((Mina: I love giving beybladers mental conflicts with their bit-beasts!))**

Michael smirked and began the story. "Once, there was a girl and her mother who lived alone-" Roxy rolled her eyes here. "And the mother had a job that made her travel a lot. She would often leave her daughter alone because she knew that she could take care of herself.

"Before one trip, the mother faced her daughter and said: I'll always be with you, no matter what," Roxys' face fell here, as if she were upset, and Haya noticed from her seat. "That night, there was a news story stating that a plane on the way to Michigan had crashed. The girl started crying and ran to her room when she realized that it was the same plane her mother had been on.

"A few hours later, she was still crying when she heard a sound. _Thump_. _Thump_. _Drag_. She ignored it for a while, but she kept hearing it. _Thump_. _Thump_. _Drag_. _Thump_. _Thump_. _Drag_. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked outside her door and screamed when she saw the upper half of her mothers body dragging itself towards her. Her mother looked at the girl and said: I'll always be with you, sweetheart, no matter what. And with that, her mother reached out..." Michael stopped and smirked. "And that's where the story ends." he stated. Emily shivered.

"That's just creepy..." she muttered. Roxy snorted.

"More like stupid," she stated. Enrique sighed exaggeratedly and grinned stupidly.

"Roxy, there's no need to hide your obvious fear-" Roxy turned and glared at him. "If your scared, you can always hang onto me!"

Roxy lost it there.

Her nostrils flared and she slowly seized his arm and slowly pushed it away. Enrique just smirked and lifted his eyebrow in an obviously suggestive manner. Roxy growled before lifting her fist and readying herself...

_(Wham!)_

_(Wham!)_

Roxys' eyes widened in shock as Enrique flew backwards away from her. Looking up, she was startled at the sight of a fuming Johnny, who was angrily cracking his knuckles. Then she looked at Enrique, who now had a bloody nose and two black eyes.

"I don't believe it..." she muttered, before looking at Johnny. "You punched him at the same second I did!" she declared. Johnny scoffed.

"It ticks me off when he harasses women..." he muttered. There was silence around the campfire, before Johnny scooted over and took the spot next to Roxy the Enrique had been in five seconds before.

"Right..." Haya muttered, sounding awfully like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. "Moving on! Roxy, why don't you tell one?"

"Which one?"

"...The white skirt," Haya decided. Roxy paused and looked up.

"You sure? You screamed the first time I told it to you..."

"Positive," Roxy sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. Here goes," Roxy took a deep breathe and started telling the story with a pretty creepy tone of voice.

"Once upon a time, there was a teenage girl in high school. Many would say she was perfect: flawless skin, shining blue eyes, and the most beautiful glossy blonde hair anyone could wish for. But she had one flaw: She had an insatiable desire to be the most popular girl in her school, and to be loved by everyone.

"So, one night when her parents were out of town, she invited all of the popular girls in her school to her house. One of the girls hated her, so during the game of truth or dare, she dared the girl to take a knife from the kitchen and go to the graveyard down the road and thrust the knife into the dirt of one of the graves.

"In her desperation to be accepted, the girl agreed. So she took a knife and walked down the long road to the graveyard..." she paused here and looked around before smirking at some of the attentive faces. "At the end of the road, she came to a long black metal gate. A wind blew out the long white skirt she always wore, and blew open the gate, making it let out a long, terrifiying screeching sound that chilled her to the bone. Walking through the now open gate, she pushed her skirt out of the way and walked to the center of the graveyard where there was the largest grave she had seen. She walked until she stood in front of the large headstone and she looked at the soil underneath her feet.

"Raising her arm, she steadied it above her head before slamming her arm down, and thrust the knife into the dirt... and nothing happened," a few people let out releived breaths. "She stood up to head back to her house but she froze when she felt a tug on her skirt. Panicking, she struggled to run forward, but she tripped and landed on the ground, staining her white clothing. she continued to struggle, but she looked over her shoulder and from her position on the ground, all she saw was something sticking out of the ground, hanging onto her skirt. In her terror, she let out a long terrified scream and died from fright. In that. Exact. Spot." Roxy smirked once more.

"The next morning, the girls wondered where she was and went to the graveyard, and all were terrified at the sight of the girl, sprawled on the ground, her face contorted with fear," Roxy paused and smirked. "She had driven the knife directly through her white skirt," everyone shivered before they heard her cough.

"The story isn't over yet," Haya explained when everyone looked confused. Roxy smirked.

"The next part is really creepy..." Roxy cleared her throat and started to use the creepy voice again. "Later on, the girl who made the dare went and stole the girls white skirt, just out of spite. She had the hole from the knife fixed, and all of the dirt stains washed out.

"What she didn't count on was the fact that every day she wore the skirt, the same night she would have a nightmare about the girl. Finally, exactly one year passed and the mean girl was fed up. On the anniversary of the girls' death, she took the skirt and went out in the middle of the night and to the girls' grave. She held the skirt in her arms and read the stone over and over again before she frowned and threw the skirt on the ground in front of the stone. Turning to leave, she froze when she felt a tug on her skirt. She turned slowly and looked..." everyone leaned in to hear better, for Roxy lowered her voice slightly. "And sprouting from the ground on the grave was a gnarled bony hand, clutching onto the _skirt she was wearing_!" Roxys' hand shot behind her and she threw something to the ground in front of Chelsea, Claire, and Carol. The three girls screamed at the sight of the bone arm with patches of skin hanging off of it. The three girls took off towards their tent screaming with Roxy laughing hysterically. Everyone stared at her in shock and she smirked. "The next morning, the undertaker walked to the grave and was shocked to see the girl sprawled on the ground, stone cold dead. Sprouting from the grave was a tiny plant sapling, shaped like a hand, caught on her skirt. A strong wind blew and a white skirt at the foot of the gravestone fluttered in the wind and was blown away..." Roxy crossed her arms and smirked.

"There you have it. The story of the white skirt," she noticed some people looked just plain freaked out. Roxy sighed and walked over to pick up the bone arm. "It's fake," she stated boredly, holding it near the campfire so that everyone could see that it was made of plastic. "I was first planning to use it to prank you boys, but I decided using it to scare off the banshee squad would be better,"

"Don't you think that was a bit cruel?" Robert asked. Roxy snorted.

"Not nearly as cruel as the stunts she pulled on me all throughout high school," she told him. Oliver looked confused before facing the other girls.

"How come none of you ladies freaked out?"

"Roxy told us the plan last night before we went to sleep," she explained. Tyson looked shocked and angry before jumping to his feet and pointing to the girls.

"You didn't talk about that while we were listening in on you through Hayas' baby monitor!" he shouted. All of the girls froze and looked at them in shock. The boys started glaring at Tyson, who realized his mistake. "Uh-oh..." he muttered as the girls rose to their feet.

"You all are so _dead_..." Roxy seethed angrily while cracking her knuckles along with the other girls.

* * *

**Mina:** HAHA! It is completed! I rule! 

Kevin: Since when?

**Mina:** _(Pulls out blowtorch)_

Kevin: ...I said nothing.

**Mina:** Smart kid... and I threw in some scary stories since... well, it's October and all, and Halloween is coming up!

Bryan: I hate Halloween...

**Mina:** You hate everything, Bryan... and people? I have an important note!

**_IMPORTANT NOTE! ALL MUST READ!_**

Okay, here's the deal: I am a High School Freshman, and it is harder than you would expect. I have about three projects to work on, and a bunch of homework. My mom signed me up for therapy, and I am failing _two_ of my _four_ classes. As you can see, things are not going well. So, it might take me a bit longer to update. I will still update! Pray for me!


	11. Teenagers

**Mina:** Suppity, my peeps!

Mystel: HE'S NOT MOVING! SOMEONE GET ME THE JAWS OF LIFE!

**Mina:** Pay no mind! I think that Savannah _(Friend of mine who is very evil when it comes to torture devices)_ must have gone to far…

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Teenagers**_ **_(By: My Chemical Romance)

* * *

_**Johnny had stopped counting after forty-one. He was too tired to count. When he was finally out of strength he collapsed on the side of the lake and wouldn't stop panting. The rain fell against his back and after a few minutes the rain abruptly stopped beating against his back and head, and merely continued sprinkling against his legs. 

'What the...?' he lifted his head and was surprised to see Roxy standing over him, holding the umbrella.

"C'mon, Johnny." he felt a pang in his chest from the sympathetic gleam in her eyes that had been there for about two seconds when he looked up. He managed to drag himself to his feet and he was caught off guard when Roxy shoved a warm towel into his arms. Roxy grabbed his upper arm and dragged him over to a tree where there were a few picnic tables with an overhang over them. He sat down on a dry bench and buried his face in the towel.

He sighed quietly when he inhaled something that smelled like a smoky apple cinnamon scent.

"I've been hanging onto that thing to keep it warm. I know what it's like to swim in cold water when it's raining..." Johnny paused before he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you tell me I could stop?" she scoffed and she didn't look at him, but continued to stare out as droplets of water sprang up from the surface of the lake and hit the water again.

"Why make you quit when you're on a roll?" she queried. She rose an eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a smirk across her lips. He paused and cast a glance at the towel.

"You said you know what it's like to swim in cold water when it's raining. Care to explain?" Roxy sighed.

"It was one of the summers where Haya was visiting Tyson... I don't remember which one. And instead of staying alone, I went to stay with my Aunt Lani and my Uncle Kaipo... their Hawaiian, if you can't guess." she stated when a look crossed Johnnys' face. Roxy sighed and continued.

"Anyway, when I went to visit, a _huge_ storm hit Oahu, where they live. It came while I was surfing... and it hit so fast, I didn't even notice it until it started drizzling rain. I lost focus and _totally_ wiped out... when I came back up, the water was freezing. I was swimming back to shore, when a wave came up behind me and washed me ashore..." she paused and her face became downcast. "My parents found out and they haven't let me go back to Oahu since." she muttered sullenly.

"So you wiped out, big deal. Why won't your parents let you go back?" Roxy stared out over the water before she picked up the umbrella and a T-Shirt and shoved them into his arms. Johnny paused and yanked the shirt over his head.

"I'll save that story for another day." she said before she walked into the rain, holding her clear plastic umbrella over her head.

* * *

When they got back to camp, they were shocked by what they saw. 

Kai was dancing around in the rain like one of those crazy people you see in some bad part of a town that prophesizes about aliens and the end of the world, in his boxers, while shouting some weird chant at the top of his lungs. They both froze in mid-step and Roxy covered her mouth while trying not to completely lose it with laughter.

Johnny didn't even bother hiding it.

Haya approached with a grin of pride on her face.

"I'm proud of myself."

"I am also proud of you, Haya-kins." Haya giggled.

"So, how did you torment him?"

"Took your suggestion."

"Ever consider taking your own advice, Rox?"

"I was having tormentors block!"

"...You're forgiven."

Just as this was said, the girls walked back with sullen expressions, the boys not far behind looking proud.

"They lived." Hilary stated sullenly as Tyson pigged out a sandwich behind her. Haya and Roxy sighed.

"It can't be helped."

* * *

The boys sat around the fire, shivering and soaking wet. The girls smirked and sent each other looks while they moaned about how cold they were and how sick they would be in the morning. 

Roxy sat on a mat that was completely dry with a pair of headphones plugged into her TechMate and she peacefully sat listening to music. Johnny leaned over and looked over her shoulder, trying to see what she was listening to. Roxy noticed him, however, and shot him a glare.

"If you want to know what I'm listening to, all you have to do is ask." she stated in an awfully cold tone of voice for her cold personality. Johnny shrugged.

"What're you listening to?" Roxy paused before she smirked.

"Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The last song was My Chemical Romance. You _just barely_ missed one of the greatest bands alive, McGregor." her smirk grew wider. Johnny also smirked.

"I dunno... I prefer the Offspring." Roxy went rigid and her eyes widened in surprise. She stared at him in shock.

"I have some of their songs on here!" she declared. He looked out of the corner of his eye.

"You like the Offspring?"

"Like!? I _love_ them!"

Two minutes later, the two of them were in a heated discussion on the subject of bands and what they liked. A few people surrounding the fire noticed this conversation and exchanged looks with others who noticed.

_That_ can't be good.

* * *

**Johnny's POV **

I do _not_ need this, right now! It's bad enough that the guys are getting suspicious, but she has the like the same music as I do!? This is getting tough.

I swear, this is getting bad. God _hates_ me. First, the guys' plan to get her distracted at the mall doesn't work. _And_, I got turned on!

And I can't _do_ anything about it! Second, she does all of this stuff that I find incredibly alluring, she goes 'mysterious chick' on me, and I can barely sleep.

Now that I think about it, she hasn't said anything about our little spat that night... and I ended up sleeping a little close for my comfort.

Why the _hell_ do girls have to be so _fucking_ confusing!?

* * *

**Mina:** I know, it's short. But I have waited far too long to post this thing! Oh, on a random note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry, the whole 'merry Christmas' thing is on a day-late note. I can be bitchy. Good god, I am so _ashamed_ of how short and lame this chapter is! I know, I may be leaving you unsatisfied! But that only makes the next chapter more enjoyable! OH! On another random note: I HAVE A FUCKING _**BAND**_! I have fourth period with a rockin' guitarist, and she agreed! And she knows this guy who can play bass! I met him, he's cool... and a girl who rides me bus can play the drums! We've already written one song, we just need to make plans to meet each other for band practice so we can play it! And my counselor can introduce me to this guy who can play the piano and he can help me write more music! IT'S IS SO FUCKIN' SWEET! XD 


End file.
